Redemption (Fiona Fox Series)
by PhoenixFlame1604
Summary: The first instalment of the Fiona Fox Series After moving to Central City for a job in the city's police force, Fiona goes on a whole new journey...all in the name of trying to be good after years of misdeeds. However, when she falls head-over-heels for her partner, a guy twice her age, it becomes more than just being one of the good guys. It becomes a relationship.
1. Introduction

_Welcome to the re-write of the first instalment of the Fiona Fox series! You may have read the original version of this story, but I decided that it wasn't as good as it could be. Apologies if you were in the middle of reading that. Anyway, let's get on with the story!_

_Rated M for mature content. Bad language, sexual themes and mentions of drugs._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the SEGA or Archie universe...I only own my OC's_

**_Introduction_**

Three years after the defeat of Eggman, life has returned mostly back to normal. However, despite Eggman being absent, the world is still a chaotic and sinister mess...crime is still a concern. That's why the Central City Police Department are recruiting...and guess who happens to answer the call?

**Fiona's POV**

Central City...the bustling metropolis where everyone is trying to get to the top. Even the most blue-collar of citizens aspire to one day own a huge penthouse and a flash car. I haven't set foot here for what feels like forever...even though it's only been 5 years. Still, my life of crime is over...but I ain't expecting anyone to roll out the red carpet. How did I get back here? Funny thing, really...

It essentially started when I applied for a job with the CCPD. Not much detail in the job description...just 'HELP WANTED'...major clickbait, if you ask me. A few days later, they called me up...asking me to join the ranks. They said my skills in 'interrogation' were an asset to the force...and I couldn't really argue with it. It's a job, right? Who cares?

Am I wanting to make up for my past misdeeds? You bet your ass I am. My one shot at redemption...my only chance to be one of the good guys, again...with no Scourge in sight to stop me. Oh yeah...that prick. Left him a long time ago. He decided it was a good idea to cheat on me...bad choice. A brick to the face told him exactly how I felt...so I'm single, too.

I don't exactly have many 'friends', either. The Destructix are long gone...and as for the good guys...Sonic and co won't exactly be happy to see me. That is...all but one. I bumped into Amy Rose as I got off the train, who was coming back from a shopping trip. When I say 'bumped into'...I mean it. The contents of her shopping bags were strewn all over the floor after our foreheads collided. After we exchanged greetings...mostly with Amy shouting at me for causing her to drop her shopping...we got to talking.

Amy offered up her apartment as a place to stay...and I couldn't really say no. I had nowhere to go...no money for a hotel...and no idea where anything was in this place. Central City had changed since I'd last been here...and the tourist maps weren't any help. So, I moved all my stuff into Amy's...whatever I had, really...which was nothing...and headed off to CCPD HQ. My first day on the job...and I was feeling pretty good about it.

So there I was...outside CCPD HQ...starting a new chapter in my life. The building was taller than I expected...at least 40 floors, each one surrounded by spotless glass windows. The exterior was clean...right down to the last detail. At least they took care of the place. Inside, it was the same story. Dark blue carpets, adorned with the CCPD logo...clean, polished wood surfaces...comfy seats. Wow...compared to my old place...this was like the Ritz.

The girl on the reception desk told me where to go...in the elevator, 4th floor...room 235. There, I came across a desk where new recruits were getting their uniforms...each one seemed to be made to fit them. I joined the line, only moving forward when the word "Next" was announced by the person behind the desk. After a few minutes, it was my turn.

"Your name?" a young chameleon on the desk asked. "Fiona. Fiona Fox." I answered, plainly. He took a look at the clipboard in front of him and then reached for my uniform. Light blue shirt...black pants, complete with a yellow stripe down them...and a gold badge. First impressions...I didn't really take a fancy to them. "Can't I just have the badge?" I asked him. "Well...it's kinda the rules...so..." he was about to say no...but Fiona Fox don't take no for an answer. "Listen, I just want to get on with things, OK, pal?!" I tried a more forceful approach...which he yielded to. I took my badge out of his shaky hand...and went along my way.

A few minutes later, after receiving my badge and getting acquainted with the place, it was time for me to receive my partner. A partner...someone who'll work with you on the job...I guess it's one of those 'team-building' things that people do, nowadays. Whatever...it was better than working with anyone from the Destructix. Every single one of those lowlifes were inept in some way. The signs around the building told me to go to room 301...on the 6th floor, this time.

Then, I met the Chief, my boss, who was quite a character. An old bulldog...must be in his late 50s...or early 60s...can't tell. He was pretty fat, too. I guess he must be comfort-eating for some secret reason. I don't wanna know...I just wanna get on with it. I was sitting in a room, with a large group of officers...each one different from the last. Hedgehogs...birds...even a rhino. No foxes, though.

The Chief read out a name and then called out their partner...I just ignored most of the names and just focused on listening out for my own. "...Fiona Fox..." I heard. That's me, alright. Now...who is it gonna be? I didn't really like the look of that rhino guy. Nor did I like the look of that koala...she looks like a real bitch. "You will be partnered with..." here it comes..."Terrence Wolf. Please stand up, Fiona." the Chief said. I stood up...but didn't see this 'Terrence'. That's an odd name...'Terrence'...not gonna be American, I guess.

"You, too...Stand up, Terrence." the Chief pointed to someone behind me. I heard a chair scrape along the floor...and then I turned around. I was met by the sight of a wolf...grey fur...brown eyes...quite tall. He had a blue shirt and black pants on...complete with a belt with a badge attached. He didn't speak, though...I guess he was shy. Well, I suppose he wasn't too bad. At least I wouldn't have to put up with a chatterbox.

"Now, everyone make their way to the cafeteria. You have half an hour for a break. Then, I want you to read the list by the notice board. I will see you at certain times, in your pairs. GET GOING!" the Chief suddenly turned his voice up to eleven...no, a hundred. Jeez, man! That hurt my ears. Seems like the Chief has some kind of vocal tic...or maybe just aggression? No fucking clue...but no shit is given from me.

End Of Introduction


	2. Meet And Greet

**Chapter 1: Meet And Greet**

Fiona heads to the Cafeteria to meet her partner...and things soon get moving along.

**Fiona's POV**

The Cafeteria...a place to get a bite to eat...talk to people...and maybe get in a fight or two over who gets the last doughnut. It was quite a big place...about 20 rows of tables...and not a single one seemed to be empty. Damn...I prefer sitting on my own...especially because I know fuck-all about these people. Sure, they were fellow officers and all that shit, but I wasn't exactly known for making loads of friends.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't hungry. I hadn't eaten all day...but I suppose I was a little bit too focused on starting a new chapter in my life...turning over a new leaf...and all that stuff. Besides, I didn't see anything on the menu that appealed to me. Everyone else seemed to be eating...but there was one person besides me who wasn't eating...and was sitting by himself. Terrence...my partner.

He looked...lonesome, actually. An outsider, I suppose. He hadn't spoken at all...so he hasn't done anything to 'deserve' being alone. Honestly...I feel kinda sorry for him. I'd been lonely all my life, despite being amongst some pretty nasty characters. I never really connected with anyone...I couldn't talk to people...unless I was giving them orders...or punching them, at the same time. I guess I was like him...an outsider. I was a criminal in a room full of good guys, so I didn't exactly belong.

I walked over to him...he had a seat at a table by a large glass window...looking out into the city streets, below. He had a cup of water from the water cooler...but nothing else, besides that. I looked him over...I guess it was my way of 'getting a first impression'. The light blue shirt he had on fit him well...and it showed off a few things about him. His arms were exposed...as were his noticeable muscles. Looks like he works out...cool. His tail was swaying slowly...showing he was relaxed...not nervous.

Finally, it was time to properly introduce myself. "So, I guess we're partners, then?" I started up a conversation...admittedly quite badly. I guess I liked cutting to the chase. He turned around to face me...his chocolate brown eyes fixed on me. I felt...something...strange. My eyes just...locked with his. What was going on? I barely knew him...but I felt...something. Usually when I meet people for the first time...I don't really feel much. This guy, though...different story.

"I guess so. I'm Terrence...but you can call me Terry, if you like." he spoke...and my ears perked up at the sound of his voice. That accent...not American...not even close. I...I liked his voice. It sounded...soothing...calm...relaxing. So, he's got a nice voice? Cool. "OK...Terry. I'm Fiona. Nice to...meet you." I gave him my name...and he seemed to smile. "That's a lovely name." he told me. Once again...those eyes.

I sat beside him...and I still felt pretty...strange. Did I...have a connection with this guy, or something? "So...I'm thinking you're not from around here?" I asked. That accent was great...but I didn't recognise it. "No. I'm from the UK...London. You'll have to excuse me...I haven't been here long. Not long enough to pick up the accent." he chuckled. British! That's it! You know what? He sounds...like a decent sort of guy.

**Terry's POV**

My partner, Fiona...she was definitely interesting. Her hair...halfway between light and dark brown. A yellow bow atop her bangs...completing the style. Her fur...red, like a smouldering fire. A cream coloured muzzle and tail tip. Black clothing...no makeup at all. She didn't need any. She was...gorgeous, actually. Those eyes...light blue...looking so innocent. Wow...I'm getting all poetic. Odd for me.

Her voice was lovely, too. Sensual, in a way...as if every sentence was a tease for some attention. "Don't worry. Same story with me...I haven't really been here long, either. No idea where anything is. So...I can relate." Fiona told me. That voice...so...captivating. I've seen some pretty girls in my time...but Fiona was by far the most beautiful. Her body language appeared to be a mix of cool...and rebellious. "Can I...get you some water? If...you'd like some?" I asked...with slight pauses so as not to trip over my own words. I suddenly felt my confidence just go out the window.

"Sure. Thanks..." she told me. I got up to fetch her a cup of water from the cooler...and every step of the way...I felt a feeling. A feeling that she was looking at me...watching me...showing interest. That felt...great...warming. But, it definitely affected my coordination. First, I failed to place the plastic cup beneath the water spout. Then, I couldn't quite get the hang of pushing the button...succeeding on my third try. Wow...I was...different. Usually, I'd just put the cup in it's place...and push the button...and then...the cup is filled. Not a difficult task...but because of that feeling...it became nigh-impossible.

**Fiona's POV**

First impressions of Terry...he seemed like a nice guy. In fact...he seemed...a little more than just 'nice'. More like...cute? What the fuck? I am I going soft? Guess I am...cos I rarely find many guys 'cute'. He seemed to be...having trouble with the water cooler. Maybe it was empty? Did he know how it worked? Or was he...nah...couldn't be...right? He only just met me. Besides...why would a nice guy like that...want anything to do with a bitch like me?

He's coming back over...cup of water in hand. It's simple...straightforward. So why the fuck am I paying so much attention to him? His steps...they seemed wayward...unbalanced. Wait...he's gonna trip! And then it happened...and it all played out in slow motion. He tripped...with the cup flying out of his hand...straight towards me. His body tumbled forward...getting closer to me, by the microsecond. CATCH HIM, YOU SILLY GIRL!

My eyes were closed as the impact happened...and they shot open to find out the result of his mishap. He was in close contact with me...his chest almost touching my own. I held him around his waist...in an attempt to stop him from smacking his head on the table, or something. I felt my cheeks getting...warm...warmer...red hot. A pink blush descended on them as my eyes were fixed on his. "I...got you..." I stammered...struggling to find words.

"Indeed...You did, Fiona...Um...You can let go..." he stammered, too...which sounded...so cute. I let go...and he was back on his feet. The cup of water had landed perfectly on the table. Bet you a million dollars that would never happen again in history. Actually...that whole event...felt like history. Do I...LIKE him? I mean...REALLY LIKE him? No...no way. I wasn't his type...it would never work. WHY AM I THINKING LIKE A SCHOOLGIRL?! All this 'it would never work'...as if I wanted 'it' to happen. I don't...do I?

"Thanks for the water." I smiled at him, trying my best to get rid of my blush. "No trouble...well...a little bit of trouble...but..." he was stumbling over his words...cutie pie. WAIT...did I just call him a cutie pie?! I mean, I THOUGHT it...but...yeah. It's official. I like this guy. Damn.

**Terry's POV**

Fiona seemed to be...acting a little awkwardly...just like me. Of course she is...she must think I'm such an idiot! She probably doesn't know what to say cos I couldn't even manage to use a water cooler, let alone make it back to a table with a cup in my hand! Unless...she's got that feeling...the feeling I have. No! She hardly knows me! But...I saw her blush. Only briefly...but I definitely saw it. And that...brought a warm feeling to my heart.

"You should be more careful, you know. You could get hurt." Fiona told me, bluntly. "Yes...I should. Thank you for...catching me." I supposed that was the best I could say, right now. "Oh...No problem, Terry." she twirled her bangs...those lovely locks of hair. Those eyes...I couldn't get over how...beautiful they look. Fiona...she's amazing. No...Focus, Terry! You're her colleague...and you won't be any more than that...right?

End Of Chapter 1


	3. The Start Of Something Big

**Chapter 2: The Future Awaits**

After a strange feeling overcomes both Fiona and Terry, the two go to the Chief's office to receive a briefing about the future that awaits them in the CCPD.

**Fiona's POV**

The Chief, typically, had the best office in the whole place. An emerald green luxury carper...finely crafted wooden furniture...and to top it off, gold features. Yep...a nice place. Too bad the briefing was gonna be boring. Except...I didn't really dread it. Why? I dunno. Maybe it's cos Terry's here...by my side...looking so hot. Wait...did I just think he's hot?! It's getting worse. Did I like him in that way? You know...like him a lot? I struggle to say 'love' at times...It's a bit of a strong word.

"I've already given 15 briefings, today...so I'll keep it short. You two have been selected...and put together...because our analysts believe that you're the perfect candidates for detectives." the Chief said. DETECTIVES? So...we're not beat cops? Well...that was a little higher up than I was expecting. The Chief's expression then turned...sour.

"I don't agree...but I like to give things a chance. So...I'm starting you off on a case...one that will prove your skills...or get you kicked out. We'll see..." he sounded pretty sinister. He hates us...cool. "Now...an upcoming politician...Senator Bryce, is running for Mayor of Central City. Sources suggest he's clean as a whistle...but I've heard...some disturbing rumours." the Chief went on. Politicians...every one of them is a dirty bastard at heart...with a big cheesy grin on the outside.

"So I'm putting you two on the case to investigate. Find out what he's been up to...and produce evidence to support your findings...AND IT BETTER BE GOOD!" he slammed his fist on the table...which made me jump. Terry didn't seem to be fazed by it. Wow...he's not easy to put off, then. "You can go home for today...but I expect you back tomorrow...ON TIME! NOW GET OUT!" he yelled, pointing straight at the door. Well...he's a nice guy, then (!).

Soon after, both me and Terry walked out of CCPD HQ...side by side...which didn't really do wonders for my strange feeling. We didn't say much, though. "So...I'll see you, tomorrow, then?" Terry asked. "Yep...tomorrow...partner." I smiled at him...which I didn't even mean to do. Fuck, that was cheesy of me! What's going on with me, today? First, I'm cool as a cucumber...now I'm getting all fuzzy and...kind? Wow...I must be ill, or something.

I caught a cab back to Amy's, promising the driver that she would pay when I got there. Amy DID pay...just not with a lot of enthusiasm. Then, we went inside her apartment...and I just wanted to get some rest. I felt...weird. Then again...why wouldn't I be? I just met a guy who interests me...and I'm gonna be working with him...every day...which...I liked the sound of. I tried to escape to Amy's spare room...but she stopped me.

"Sooooo...how'd it go?" she asked, in a chirpy tone. "It went...OK. Nothing...special, really." I avoided giving too much info...but Amy...Amy had powers. Her ability to pick up on the slightest of signals...the smallest signs that anything was amiss...they were fucking pinpoint accurate. "You're hiding something..." she stopped me, again. Then, she looked at me...staring...looking for an answer.

"I...met my partner. He's uh...nice. I...like him. Now...CAN YOU MOVE, PLEASE?!" I was losing my temper. I really didn't wanna tell her about Terry. "Ooooh...what's he like, then? Come on! Come in the kitchen and have some coffee...tell me all about it." Amy was very insistent. So insistent that I was powerless, right now. I couldn't get past her. If you can't beat 'em...join 'em.

I sat there, across from Amy...with a cup of coffee just sitting in front of me. It was still pretty hot...so I couldn't really drink any of it. "So...What's he like?" Amy asked. "Who?" I feigned ignorance...trying to avoid the question. No fucking luck. Amy just glared at me. Well...I'm screwed. "He's called Terry...he's British...and he's...really...really...nice." I sounded like I was daydreaming. SHIT! Now she knows I like him! FUCK!

**Terry's POV**

Whilst I was in Central City, I was renting an apartment halfway across town. I was the only resident...which told you something. And no...the renting market is very strong here. Yes...no one really wanted this place. However...I had something that could fix that. Unlike many people...I had the ability to make almost anywhere feel like home. I brought all my silverware...all my ornaments...even my curtains...all the way from good old Blighty. And now...my apartment was a lovely place to be. Pity the outside didn't exactly reflect that, so well.

If you stepped into my home, you'd find out I was very good at cleaning. Mummy taught me how to clean...how to cook...and how to make a room brighter. For that, I was extremely thankful. However, there's something else you need to know...I'm a huge fan of 80's music. You see...I was born in 1971...making me 48, this year. Now, I didn't look old...but I was. My collection of music reflects that aspect, perfectly. I had shelves upon shelves of albums...both in CD and Cassette form. I was old school. No iPod for me.

Kim Wilde, Duran Duran, Queen...even Roxy Music. I loved music from the 80's...they were my teen years. I even liked a bit of rock...KISS, Def Leppard and The Cult, to name a few. Come to think of it...I wonder what music Fiona liked? Oh, dear. She's back on my mind again! Why am I...so attracted to her? I've had many girlfriends, before...well...sort of. But Fiona...she seemed to...really interest me. I've never been this interested in anyone, before.

I must fancy her...so what do I do? Should I...try my luck? No...she wouldn't say 'yes' to me! She's too good for me...and...younger. MUCH younger. She probably thinks I'm just a silly guy. Not much more than that. I'm her colleague...and I won't get anything more than that. Right? Oh, damn! What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?

**Fiona's POV**

Amy was still probing for more info...unfortunately. "So you...LIKE him, then?" she asked, in a rather annoying way. WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY I THOUGHT HE WAS NICE?! Jeez...I'm so dumb when I'm in love. Wait...'in love'? Really? I dunno about that...or...do I? FUCK, THIS IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE! "Yeah...I guess I do...so what?" I turned to offence...it was the best defence, in my experience.

"Nothing. Just...maybe you should...ask him out? Who knows? He might be single." Amy suggested. Terry...single? I'm pretty sure a guy like him has a ton of girls after him...he wouldn't want another. After all...he's cute...sweet...and...sexy as fuck. I can't even believe what I'm thinking! Sure...he's good looking. OK...very good looking. Fine...he's hot.

"I'll...uh...think about it. But...I kinda need some rest, so, yeah. Night." I told Amy, wanting to get out of that kitchen. After reaching Amy's spare room, I shut the door, behind me...and just laid on the bed. It wasn't a particularly fancy bed...just an iron frame with an OK mattress. No memory foam or any of that shit. Just a mattress, plain and simple. I placed my hands behind my head...and shut my eyes...falling into some deep thoughts...and guess who was featured in them?

Terry...Terry...just...Terry. Nothing else...seemed to be important. My lack of money? Me having to stay in someone else's apartment? The case I would be on, tomorrow? Nah...no issue. Terry...that was an issue. His fur...looked soft to the touch. His eyes...fucking gorgeous. His muscles...so big...and I bet he's big in other places...mmmm. What the fuck?! Why am I thinking about his dick?! What's wrong with me?!

Then again...it WAS a nice thought...a really dirty thought. I bet he never has thoughts like this...or maybe...he does? Maybe he's thinking about me...I hope so...cos I'm thinkin' about him, alright. After all the shit I had with Scourge...I thought I'd never feel attracted to anybody, ever again. But, life has a funny way of working out, sometimes, huh?

End Of Chapter 2


	4. The Cosy Coffee Shop

**Chapter 3: The Cosy Coffee Shop**

Whilst feelings of attraction grow between Fiona and Terry, there's still the matter of investigating Senator Bryce. Their first case is a tough one...and it won't be a walk in the park, that's for sure.

**Fiona's POV**

The next morning, I walked to CCPD HQ and got there at 9AM, sharp. Strange for me, because I was usually late to everything. After all...it's taken me years to come back to this place. Since me and Terry were partners, and all, we had our own office...not a glamorous one, like the Chief's...but at least it had four walls.

Terry was already there...so I guess he must wake up, early in the morning. To tell you the truth, I never get up earlier than 8AM...I never have...never will. "Hey, Terry." I waved to him as I walked through the door to our office. He turned around to face me...almost dropping a file he had in his hand. "Hello...Fiona." he greeted me. I saw a light blush on his muzzle...which was really cute.

"Whatcha got, there?" I pointed to the file, turning the conversation towards the job, in hand. "Oh...this is the file about Senator Bryce. We've got a photo and his address...but nothing more." Terry answered. Hmm...judging by what little we have...maybe there's nothing going on with him that's criminal? Then again, no one is what they seem on the outside...until you check. "Well, it's worth looking into. Only one way to find out what he's been up to. You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Tail him?" Terry suggested...bingo. "Yep. Obviously, we've gotta find him, first...but that'll come, eventually." I told him. Eventually...what a great word, huh? I suppose we could wait for him outside his place...but maybe we'd arouse too much suspicion. No one likes a pair of cops following them around, even if they haven't done anything wrong. Kinda reminds me of when I used to get tailed by cops...but I always gave them the slip, soon enough.

"Would you...like to go out...for a coffee, I mean? You know...we might see him?" Terry asked...quite awkwardly. Was he...asking me out on a date? Sure, it wasn't a REAL date...but...a friendly date? "Sure. Why not? Since we haven't much to go on...It couldn't hurt." I shrugged...playing it cool. On the inside...I was feeling...happy...buzzing, actually. Spending some time with Terry would be great! Damn...it's happening, again!

**Terry's POV**

We found a coffee shop around the corner from CCPD HQ...kinda handy, really. I didn't really like the coffee that came out of the machines in this place...it tasted...off, like they were using sour milk. I assumed the coffee shop would at least know how to make a decent tasting latte...that was the basics. The place had a red and white striped awning out front, with large, glass windows. It even had a bell that rang when you opened the door...how quaint. Reminds me of my youth, when going into any shop...you'd hear the jingle of a bell.

"There's a spot..." Fiona pointed to a table by the window, looking out onto the street. The tables had their own vases...and a chequered cover over the top...classy. "What'll you have?" I asked her. She paused...looking at the menu above the counter. "Umm...maybe...a latte...with whipped cream...and chocolate sprinkles?" Fiona soon chose something...and she had good taste. That was exactly what I wanted, too...interesting. "I'll have the same. Make it easy on the staff..." I chuckled, awkwardly, disguising that we had the same taste in coffee...just in case she thought I was weird, or something.

**Fiona's POV**

Whilst Terry went up to the counter to order our lattes...I just stared out of the window...looking at all the people. Honestly...I was scared of being recognised. I used to be a real bitch. Kidnapping, robbery, assault...all second-nature to me. I just hoped nobody here knew about my past...I couldn't bear being confronted with it, even after all this time. Was I being paranoid? Yep...but could you blame me?

Then, I thought back to what Amy said, yesterday. "..._M__aybe you should...ask him out? Who knows? He might be single...". _Her voice echoed in my head...and I wish it would just fuck off...but no such luck. Come on, Fiona! Get your act together! All you gotta do is bring up the topic of being single...and see what he says. Now, what's so hard about that?! Everything, actually. Not just the asking...but how do I deal with the response? If he's taken...what do I say? Do I pretend I don't care? What if he IS single? Then, what do I do? What if he asks why I brought it up?

Shit! He's coming back over here! Act natural...cool as a cucumber. "The coffee will be ready, soon." Terry smiled at me...and boy, did I feel warm inside when I saw him do that. I couldn't help but smile, back at him. He sat across from me...and we made eye contact. Suddenly, acting natural became almost impossible. Those eyes of his...those chocolate brown orbs...they're...amazing. I tried not to look in his direction...but that was hopeless, too.

"How about you tell me a little about you...while we wait?" Terry asked, wanting to know more about me. Fuck...FUCK! What do I SAY? Um...um...THINK, DAMN IT! "Well...I uh...oh, gosh...I dunno. Errr..." I just kept stalling...desperate to find something to tell him about me that wouldn't put him off. "What music do you like? Sorry...random question...I was just wondering." he apologised...sooooo cute! I wanna pinch his cheeks and cuddle him like a teddy bear! Where did THAT come from?! I HAVE gone soft, haven't I?

"I like a bit of everything. Rock, pop...techno...you name it." I gave a generic answer...which wasn't exactly helpful to him. "I'm into 80's music...I'm an old guy, so it's my era, really. I can't move in my apartment for all the albums." Terry chuckled. Sweet! I liked 80's stuff, too! Wait...AN OLD GUY? "How...old are you? No offence, of course...but you said you were...an old guy?" I asked...trying not to hurt his feelings. Not everyone likes to talk about their age.

"I'm 48, this year." he answered. 48? Seriously? He looked...early 30's! Maybe a little younger! Wow...never knew that. Did it put me off him, considering he's 20 years older than me? Fuck, no. "You look really young, actually." I complimented him...and he smiled. "Thank you...It's not often I get a called young.". That blush of his was back in full force. Awww.

Pretty soon, the coffee arrived. The waiter brought them over, placing them down in front of us. "Thank you. They look delicious." Terry thanked him. I just nodded and smiled at the waiter. Terry was right...it did look delicious...like him. Whoa! Steady on, Fiona! Latte...with whipped cream...and chocolate sprinkles. Even a cherry, on top...just for good measure. It was still pretty hot, though...so I'll have to wait until it cools to try it, for real. Amy's voice echoed in my brain, again. "_he might be single...he might be single...he might be single..." _It was stuck on a fucking loop!

"Are you...single?" I blurted it out...immediately slapping myself mentally for saying that. FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I'VE DONE IT, NOW! "I am...I have been for...some time. What...er...what about you, Fiona?" he asked me. He's single...SINGLE! And now...he's asking me! "Yeah...I am." I tried my best to answer in a normal manner. Deep inside me, I felt like jumping for joy! YES! HE'S SINGLE! "I would have thought someone as...gorgeous as you would have had a boyfriend." he told me...and that blush was back. Me...gorgeous? He...thinks I'M gorgeous?! Oh...I gotta calm down...and fast.

Then, from out of the corner of my eye...I saw something. Senator Bryce! Standing in the square...handing out flyers. That guy...he looked so fucking smarmy. So...cheesy. So...full of bullshit. "Terry! Look who it is!" I told him, pointing at Bryce. "We'd better move...shame about the coffee, though." he chuckled, getting to his feet. I grabbed two disposable coffee cups with lids and emptied both cups into them. "There...now let's go!" I grabbed him by the arm...and felt his soft fur. It felt sooooo good!

End Of Chapter 3


	5. Follow You, Follow Me

**Chapter 4: Follow You, Follow Me**

Fiona and Terry catch the break they've been looking for, right after Fiona learns that Terry IS single, after all. However, after rushing out of the coffee shop to tail Senator Bryce...love is put on hold.

**Fiona's POV**

How DOES someone follow a Senator? Not through Twitter...in reality? Bryce had already gotten across the square...and we were a few metres behind. Would you be spooked if two cops were following you? I know I would...that would be weird, for sure. We passed by a fountain on the way, which Bryce tossed a coin into...but he didn't hang around. Honestly, I'm kind of disappointed that my conversation with Terry ended so soon. Oh well...at least I had some of that tasty-looking coffee in a cup to go.

Still...I hadn't found out much about Terry. All I know is that he's 48...and he likes 80's music. Pretty much nothing...but at least it's something...right? Either way, I couldn't think too much about that...I had a Senator to follow. But...Terry...he's so...interesting, though. Why? What's the reason? Why am I so attracted to him? He's not a bad boy...unlike Scourge. I thought bad boys were my type...pity they always turn out to be such ass-holes, though. Dirty, cheating, conniving ASS-HOLES!

We proceeded to follow Bryce around town...and he didn't seem to do anything 'incriminating'. He bought a hotdog from a food stand...handed out some more flyers...and talked to a few people. Nothing weird about any of that. Pretty soon, though, he started to go through an industrial area. The place was packed with warehouses and small, narrow alleys.

Bryce was walking a little faster, now...and we struggled to keep up without getting too close. We're gonna lose him at this rate! Then, he went down an alley...we followed...and he was nowhere to be found. Where the fuck did he go?! He just...vanished. This place was littered with alleyways...there's no telling which way he went. "SHIT! Lost him, the bastard!" I cried out. Terry didn't seem to mind my bad language...but he looked confused. "I suppose we'd better head back..." he said. Yep...pretty much the only thing we COULD do.

I was about to turn back...but then I saw a sign. Not a particularly eye-catching one, either. Just a faded yellow sign...saying...'Tails' Workshop'. Tails...TAILS! HERE?! I almost couldn't believe my eyes...but it was true. Tails...the little fox who had a huge crush on me. Tails...the guy who was practically Sonic's little brother. Tails...the kid I slapped around the face, running off with Scourge. I suddenly felt...a huge wave of guilt wash over me.

"Terry...you go on ahead. I...I have something to do..." I told him. "Of course. I'll see you back at the office." he smiled, before walking away. Tails...I gotta see him. I gotta...put things right. If I was one of the good guys...I need to make up for my horrible mistakes. I had a lump in my throat as I found his workshop. A medium-sized warehouse...with a huge garage door...and yellow-painted brickwork. "Tails...I'm coming...To make things right." I whispered to myself...approaching his door...reaching out...and turning the handle.

As soon as I stepped inside...I heard the sound of welding...and bright blue flashes. A gentle crackle echoing in the vast, expansive warehouse. Machine parts, in various conditions, lay scattered on the cold concrete floor. "Hello?" I called out, hoping I would get an answer. Nope...nothing. Then, I saw a yellow tail peek out from beneath a car, propped up on jacks. Tails...there you are.

Tails stopped welding and turned to adjusting something with a wrench...humming to himself, happily. I just stood there...a few feet away from him...silent. What would I say to him? What would HE say to me? He probably hates me...and would love nothing more than to clobber me with that wrench...and I wouldn't blame him. I...hurt him. I mean, REALLY hurt him. Poor kid.

"T-tails?" I struggled to say his name. He banged his head on the underside of the car due to my sudden voice. "OUCH! Who is it?" he asked...rolling out from underneath on a skateboard. Then...he got his answer. His eyes were wide open...his mouth agape...and he dropped the wrench...landing with a clang. "Fiona? Is that...you?" he could barely speak. "Hello...Tails. Yes...it's me. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come." I told him.

"What are you...what? What are you doing...HERE? I thought you were...well...I didn't know where you were." he asked, still in shock. So many questions...but no answers. "I'm here...cos I'm a cop. And I...I've changed. I know you won't believe me...and I wouldn't blame you. I was...a horrible bitch to you, little guy. I guess...what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry. So, so sorry.". He looked at me...and didn't speak for a while.

"You...you mean that? You? A cop?" he couldn't believe it. "It's true, Tails. I'm...trying to make up for all my mistakes...and I guess being a cop is a good way to start." I made my reasons clear. Tails got to his feet, dusting himself off...and he was looking into my eyes. "You're...you're not lying. Well...that's something." Tails told me.

"I'm sorry for...everything I've said and done to you. I was wrong...and you didn't deserve any of the shit I gave you. I'll go...I should get back to work..." I turned to walk away...but his gloved grip stopped me. "Fiona...wait." he spoke softly. My ears pricked up...ready to hear what he had to say. I was sure he was gonna shout at me...and I deserved it. Instead...something unexpected happened.

Tails hugged me...and I just stood there...shocked. "I forgive you...As long as you promise not to hurt anyone like that, again. And you promise...to be good." Tails laid down his conditions...and I accepted. "Anything for you, Tails. I'm...so happy...you forgave me." I told him, almost speechless. "Fresh start?" he said. "Yep. Fresh start..." I responded.

Tails let go of me...and gave me a smile. "Now...how about I show you around? I've been busy since...well...you know." he chuckled, nervously. Aww...he hadn't changed, much...just got a bit more mature. "I'd love to look...but I gotta get back. Maybe...some other time? Amy has my number...so you just talk to her to get a hold of me, OK?" I told him. Tails nodded, waving me goodbye, with a smile on his face. Well...that went...better than I expected.

**Terry's POV**

After I finished my shift, waving goodbye to Fiona before we walked in opposite directions...I got back to my apartment...and my mind was racing. I should be focusing on the case...it's my first one...and already, I managed to lose Bryce in an alleyway. However...I was thinking about Fiona...that gorgeous Vixen. Her smooth, red fur...her bushy tail...her brown bangs...and her wonderful eyes. She really was amazing...and I had to admit...I had fallen for her.

But...I had no idea what to do about that fact. If I was 20 years younger...I would have asked her out, right then and there...no issues, at all. However...I wasn't 20 years younger...she WAS 20 years younger than ME. Because she was so...beautiful...I just couldn't bring myself to admit my feelings. What would a gorgeous girl like her want with an old guy like me? Besides...I don't know anything about her...other than she's single.

I suppose...I could ask her on a friendly date? You know...just a little meet-up...nothing romantic. Just...spend some time, together? See what happens? Worth a try. Then again, she could just flat-out say 'no'...or say she's 'busy'...which is near enough the same thing. I sighed...laying in my bed. I had to do SOMETHING...if only to give it a try. At least I would have tried...and that's better than being cowardly. Tomorrow...tomorrow, I'd ask her...somehow.

End Of Chapter 4


	6. Water Cooler Conversations

**Chapter 5: Water Cooler Conversations**

After making things right with Tails, but losing sight of Senator Bryce, Fiona finishes her shift and heads to Amy's apartment for some rest. The next day, Terry and Fiona are hoping to progress in the case...but an encounter at the water cooler seems to change those plans...

**Terry's POV**

9AM...time for work. Today, however...was going to be different. Today's the day...the day I ask Fiona out on a date. When? Sometime today...hopefully not at a bad time, either. I was nervous...shaking, a little bit. I had butterflies in my stomach...and they were fluttering like crazy. My throat was dry...so dry...I need a drink. All this...for love. If she said 'yes'...it would be worth it. IF she did.

I went down the corridor...hoping to find a water cooler where I could get a drink. Anything to cool me down...and to sort out my dry throat. Then...I spotted it...and guess who happened to be there? Fiona...oh...damn. I hid behind a wall, just around the corner from the water cooler. I think she hasn't seen me...maybe she has? No...definitely not. She was facing the other way.

I breathed in...and out...and in...and out. Come on, Terrence...you can do this! You have to believe in yourself! You have to...you need to. I took a deep breath...and came out from behind the wall...walking towards Fiona. Her ears pricked up at the sound of my footsteps...and she turned to spot me. "Oh, hey, Terry!" she smiled, holding a cup of water. "Hi, Fiona. Funny bumping into you, here..." I chuckled, nervously. Damn...I don't know if I can do it, now.

Fiona giggled, a little bit...which sounded adorable. I leaned against the wall...trying to look cool. If it was 1986...and I had my youth...and a white suit...I reckon I could charm her, just based on looking cool. It wasn't 1986, though...it was 2019. Wow...I AM old. "Listen...I was...thinking..." I began...but that lump in my throat came back...causing me to cough...looking even more awkward.

"You were thinking...what?" she wanted me to finish. Here it goes. "I was thinking...maybe you'd like to...hang out...sometime? If you're...not busy, of course?" I asked her. Finally...I felt so relieved I said that! But...now for her response. Oh, no...I dread this moment. "Wait...Are you...asking me out?" Fiona put her hand on her hip and cocked her head. Yes...I was...but what would she say?

Fiona giggled, covering her mouth to hide it. "Aww...I'd love to hang out. When would be OK for you?" she responded with a question. It's...it's a 'yes'? Was I...dreaming? No...it couldn't be real...could it? "How about...later on, tonight? 7-ish?" I suggested...pulling a random time out of my brain. "Sure. You can meet me at my friend's apartment...42 Bluebell Avenue? Oh...and you'll want this..." Fiona said, reaching into her pocket. She handed me a piece of notepad paper. "My number. Call me...if something comes up...or you can't find your way." she smiled...adjusting her bangs, casually.

"Thank you...I'll...see you, tonight, then." I told her...still in a state of shock. "Yep...and we'd better get to work, now. I heard the Chief doesn't like it when we stand around, chatting." Fiona quickly got my mind back on the job...but I still couldn't believe it. I was going to have a date...with Fiona...tonight! Oh...tonight? Honestly, I had no idea where we could go...I didn't know the area. Damn.

**Fiona's POV**

Did Terry just...ask me out?! No...no fucking way! I...I must be dreaming! Yeah, that's it! I hid pinching my arm from him as we walked along...and I felt it. Ouch! Oh...it's REAL! Fuck, yes! I had a huge grin on my face...and red hot cheeks. Man...it felt like they were on fire. But then...a thought came out of the blue and smashed my schoolgirl glee with a sledgehammer. What if...he only wants to be...friends? He's hardly asking me to go to a candlelight dinner, for fuck's sake! He's just being nice...so...so nice. I better not let him see my reaction...it could ruin everything. Be cool, Fiona...be cool.

We arrived at our office, where the Chief was waiting for us. Uh-oh...I guess he wants to ask how the case is going. The answer is: not well, honestly. "Ah! Terrence! Fiona! Just in time...You can tell me all about what you've found out about Bryce...if you have ANYTHING, that is..." he turned sinister, again. Jeez, what's with this guy? One second, he's friendly...the next, he's going for the jugular! Marriage breakdown? Mid-life crisis? Getting old getting him down? How should I know?

The Chief definitely wasn't happy with our progress. "So...you have NOTHING?!" he yelled. Both me and Terry nodded our heads...looking down at the floor. "We're...trying our best, sir. We'll get something, soon...I promise." I told him. Terry's expression changed from shameful...to downright shocked. What? It's not as if I shouldn't have said that! Oh...Shit...I shouldn't have said that! "Very well. You have until next week to produce something meaningful...or else...YOU'RE FIRED!" the Chief yelled at the top of his lungs...making the whole room vibrate. A lamp almost fell off the desk.

The door slamming, afterwards didn't help, either. He almost broke the glass in the door. "Why did you say that, Fiona? We don't even know if Bryce HAS been up to something he shouldn't be doing." Terry was showing he wasn't supportive of my actions...but...he didn't raise his voice. He sounded...calm, actually. Maybe he likes me...REALLY likes me! No...Fiona, focus, for fuck's sake! You messed up by saying that! "You're right. But...what's said is said. Besides...I got a feeling that there's more to that guy than meets the eye. A cheesy grin don't hide jack shit, in my book." I told him. Terry smiled at me...and I instantly felt better.

After work had finished, I went back to Amy's place...pretty excited about my 'date' with Terry at 7. Scratch that...I was VERY excited. So excited that I didn't even mind it when Amy was going on and on about gossip she'd heard. "-So, Silver was all, like...er...are you even listening to me?" Amy broke out of her jabbering...and stared right at me. I was just staring at the ceiling...a grin on my face...and thinking about you-know-who. "Yo, Fiona? You there?" Amy snapped her fingers in front of my face...which brought me into the real world. Damn it...I was enjoying that!

"Yeah, I'm here! Jeez! Can't a girl think, anymore?" I gave her a taste of my classic attitude...which didn't deter her from asking her next question. "Whatcha thinkin' about, then?" Amy asked. Ohhh...I fucked up. "Um...well...you see...OK! You got me! I'm thinking about that guy I work with. We're...meeting up, later." I told the whole truth...hoping she'd get off my back. Nope. "That Terry guy? So...who did the 'asking out'? You or him?" Amy dug deeper.

"Nah...you got it all wrong. We're just...meeting up...as FRIENDS. It's not a date.". Did I want to just be friends? Nope. I wanted the full Monty. The holding hands, the laughing...the kissing...the fucking. I wanted it all. First...I'd have to see how it goes, later on. Maybe I can find out how HE feels? Get to know him a bit better. Yeah...that's it.

"Well...date or not...you can't meet a guy looking like that." Amy added. Did she just...go there?! No...she wouldn't fucking dare! "Looking like...WHAT?!" I glared at her. "Like THAT! Seriously, guys like it when you make an effort! You can't just go out in casual stuff and expect him to carry you home, afterwards!" Amy exclaimed. Amy was a bit of a...fashion critic. The kindest way to say what she was like is...FUCKING ANNOYING AND RUDE!

"I'll wear what I like! Besides, he probably likes me, this way...cos he's a really sweet guy, OK?!" I raised my voice...and then realised what I had just said. "Oh...'a really sweet guy'...yep...you TOTALLY want him as a FRIEND." Amy said, sarcastically. DAMN IT! Why can't I say things without giving stuff away?! "Fine...I don't want him as a friend. I want him...as my boyfriend. Happy now?!" I crossed my arms and sulked. Amy placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I get it...don't worry. You like him a lot...and you're not sure if he likes you the same way. Send him little signals. Get him interested in you. Talk to him. Share things about you." Amy gave her advice...and it wasn't half bad. Yeah...talk to him. But...what about? Where are we gonna go, anyways? I doubt he knows the city, at all. Whatever we do...I have to try and keep myself under control. No blurting things out...no being forceful. Just making him feel comfortable around me...like he can talk about anything with me. Easy...right?

End Of Chapter 5


	7. A 'Friendly' Date

**Chapter 6: A 'Friendly' Date**

With the 'date' fast approaching, both Fiona and Terry are nervous...but hiding that fact to keep the other in the dark. Both want to be more than friends...but neither is sure that's what the other wants. Confusing? Awkward? Unfortunate? Indeed.

**Fiona's POV**

7PM couldn't come quicker for me. It was 6:45...but I wished those 15 minutes would just fly by in a few seconds. Terry...you don't know how much I wanna see you. How much I wanna hear that sexy accent of yours...how much I wanna be close to you. Please...please want me, too. Amy sat across from me at her kitchen table, complete with pink cover and a vase with flowers. "You like him a lot, don't you? I can't wait to meet him. He sounds...interesting, to say the least." Amy told me. I couldn't help but feel a hint of possessiveness over Terry. Amy better not try anything...or else...What am I thinking? Amy wouldn't do that! No...she wouldn't fucking dare.

"Yeah...I do. I think...I'm in...love, with him." and as soon as I said that...I felt a lot better. Love...it's not a hard word to say, after all. When I say I love someone...I mean it. I seldom use the word...nor do I ever seem to think about saying it. "Awww...never thought I'd see the day. Fiona in love with a decent guy!" Amy trilled...which grated on my ears, a little. Then again, she was right. I am in love...with a decent guy...for once in my life. Then, the doorbell rang...and it was 7PM. Shit! He's here...already?! Jeez, he must really be eager to see me...at least, that's what I hoped for. "I'll get it!" Amy exclaimed, running to the door. Oh, man. I hope she doesn't scare him off. Amy can be a handful...especially when she meets someone new. Poor Terry...he has no idea what's about to hit him.

"Hello. Is Fiona around? Only, this is the address she gave me..." I could hear Terry's voice...and I felt all warm, inside. "You must be Terry! It's nice to meet you! I'm Amy...Amy Rose!" Amy introduced herself...not really letting him get a word in. I better act fast...before Terry gets a headache. "I'm here, Terry!" I called to him, rushing to the front door. And then...I saw him. It's rare that I get so speechless that I can't even process what I'm seeing...but now was one of those times.

Terry was wearing a cool black leather jacket...shiny...smooth...and fitting him snugly. His jeans were dark...more grey than black...and they also fit him, tightly. His tail swished in the cold, night-time air. He looked...beyond gorgeous. Beyond hot...flat-out sexy. "Fuck me..." I muttered, under my breath, in awe of him. "Hi, Fiona! Are you ready to go?" he asked, waving to me and smiling. "Yeah...sure. Uh...see ya later, Amy!" I brushed past her, albeit rather rudely, to stand on the sidewalk in front of Terry. Amy just shrugged and closed the door...leaving us alone.

**Terry's POV**

Fiona hadn't changed her outfit...but I was thankful she hadn't. I thought she looked amazing. That black crop top...those dark pants...the black boots...and finger-less gloves. To top it all off...that cute, yellow bow. But...she looked a little...distant. Not to mention, she hadn't said 'hi' back to me. "Fiona? You alright?" I asked her. Fiona stopped looking distant and returned to normal. "Oh...yeah. Sorry. Hey, Terry! Wanna...get going?" she asked. "Of course. Walk with me." I nodded.

As we walked down the street, she kept glancing at me...only glancing...not looking for a long period of time. Then, she spoke. "I...I like your jacket, Terry. It suits you. Where'd you get it?" Fiona asked. "Thanks...I've had it for years. Since '84, I think. Bought it when I was...courting, shall we say." I told her. Yes...I can remember back that far...and even further. 1984 was a long time ago...but the jacket was as pristine as the day I bought it. I suppose I'm good at taking care of things. "Dating, you mean? I bet you had loads of girlfriends..." Fiona smiled.

"Not exactly...sure, they liked me...but just as a friend. I used to hang out with a few girls at the pub...good times." I smiled back at her. Her eyes, again...they had me under a spell...so I mustn't look. But they're too gorgeous...I can't resist. "Pub? Oh yeah...a bar! Say...that gives me an idea. Why don't we...find a nice bar...have a few drinks...and chat some more? I...wanna get to know you...since we're gonna be working together..." Fiona said...and I swear I saw a blush on her cheeks, for a second. Maybe I'm going mad? "That would be lovely, actually." I told her.

**Fiona's POV**

Terry certainly knows how to dress, that's for sure. I LOVE that jacket...it suits him, perfectly. Wow...I'm getting hot under the collar. He looks so hot...and I want him, so much. I wanted to find a nice, quiet alley, away from prying eyes...and let him take me...hard. Whoa! I should really calm down! I barely know him, after all. What's gotten into me? I arrived here, same as I always was...then I meet Terry...and I start getting all soft...and I fall in love with him. Wow...my life is getting pretty crazy.

I saw a neon sign, simply reading 'Bar'...not a very inventive title...but I guess it was an OK place to go. "Found one! This place look OK, to you...Terry?" I turned to hear his opinion. "It's no Red Lion...but it's a suitable alternative." he chuckled...before looking at me...smiling. Those fucking eyes of his...they just make me want him, more! I had no idea what he meant by 'it's no Red Lion'...must be a British thing.

We entered the bar and were immediately greeted by the classic scene: customers sitting on bar stools...a bartender with an apron and bow tie, drying glasses...and a dartboard. Sports on the TV...typical place. We found an empty table...again, by a window. Honestly...I was beginning to like window seats. Suddenly...I wasn't bothered about anyone recognising me. They can go fuck themselves...all I care about is what's going on, right now. My date with Terry...

**Terry's POV**

"What'll you have, Fiona?" I asked her. She paused to think, for a while. Personally, I fancied a lager...but I wasn't sure it would live up to the stuff back in England. I'll settle for a pint of beer...can't really go too wrong with that...right? "I'll have...a beer, please." she told me, smiling. A...beer? Same as me? I never pegged her as a 'beer girl'...but apparently, I don't know a thing. "OK...two beers, then. Back in a little while." I told her. Fiona just waved...and I could sense she was watching me as I ordered our drinks.

The bartender didn't look friendly...a large, brown bear...with an apron and bow tie that didn't fit him at all...but I wasn't going to tell HIM that. "Two beers, please." I told him, putting on my best smile. He stopped drying a glass...and glared at me. Oh...dear...he looks...pissed off. "Sure thing! Haven't seen you around these parts, before!" he turned out to be pretty friendly, it seems. Well...can't judge a book by it's cover. "No, I haven't been here, long." I told him. "No wonder, then. Oh...and I see you brought along your girlfriend! You're a lucky guy, ya know?" the bartender looked over at Fiona. "Oh, no...she's just a friend." I chuckled...secretly wishing what he said was reality.

I brought back my pint and Fiona's, before setting them down on coasters. I didn't want to leave marks on the table, now, did I? That would be rude. "I bet I can chug this faster than you can!" she challenged, holding her pint. "Well...I'm not sure. I've been around longer...but OK." I chuckled. It was on...me versus Fiona...in a beer drinking match. First one to finish their pint wins. "Three...two...one...GO!" she exclaimed, immediately holding her head back and drinking it. I began to drink mine...assuming I would beat her.

And then...halfway through my pint...it was all over. "Done! I win." Fiona announced, proudly showing me her empty pint glass. No...really? The fact she could drink her pint faster than me...was...oddly...attractive. Actually...I found it downright sexy. My jaw almost dropped to the floor as she licked her lips of the beer froth. "You beat me...well done!" I told her, giving her my best 'charming smile'...which I hoped would work. "Aww...it was nothing..." she blushed, modestly.

**Fiona's POV**

That beer really hit the spot...for one thing, it cooled me down, quite a bit. All that thinking about Terry got my temperature up...which I hadn't experienced...well, ever. OK...so we've established I can beat him at drinking beer. Now...to find out a little more. "So...tell me...what's your story, Terry?" I asked him. All I knew was, he was from London...and he'd recently moved, here, to Central City...the other side of the Atlantic. Kind of far to go just for a 'change of scenery'. "Well...it's like this..." he began.

End of Chapter 6


	8. A 'Friendly' Date Part II

**Chapter 7: A 'Friendly' Date Part II**

After a beer-drinking competition, Fiona wants to know more about Terry...who she hopes will one day be her boyfriend. Guess what? He hopes for the same thing.

**Fiona's POV**

"I was born in 1971...near Kensington...the Royal Borough. My family have always been...very middle class. However, me and my brother turned out to be a little more common than the norm. I spent my youth obeying the rules...whilst making time to have fun with friends at the weekend. I suppose that's why I joined the Metropolitan Police...I followed the law. Then...I fell in love..." he told me. A hundred questions were running through my mind. Who did he fall in love with? Why did he move over here? And where the fuck is Kensington?

"Emily was her name. A beautiful, blonde haired hedgehog...with a wealthy family. Unfortunately, she feared her parents would find me 'too common' to date their daughter...so we met in secret. It went great for the first year...but then it all started to go downhill. 1999...the New Year's party at the local pub...a happy night...until I found out what had been happening." his expression suddenly turned to sadness. I could tell he didn't wanna talk about it...but I had to know the end of this story. "Go on, Terry. I'm listening." I reassured him.

"Emily...had been cheating on me for months. I didn't confront her about it...I just...went home...and cried. Whilst the fireworks were going off, outside...and the new century began...I was burying my face in a pillow...just sobbing. After that, I stayed in the force...until I wanted a change. London...reminded me of Emily and me. So...I hopped on a plane...and got a job here...where I met you, Fiona." he finished his story. Poor guy...I understood exactly how he must have felt when Emily did that to him. Scourge had done the same thing to me.

Then, I did something...silly. I grabbed hold of his hand, which had been lying on the table...doing nothing. I suppose I was comforting him...but I wanted a chance to have some close contact with him. He looked at me...looking surprised that I had grabbed his hand...but he didn't say 'let go'...or ask what I was doing. Instead...he just...smiled. "Don't worry, Terry. I'm sure you'll...meet someone new...and she'll love you even more than Emily did. I'm sure of it..." I told him...referring mostly to myself...but I hid all that.

"Thank you. What's...your story, Fiona?" he asked me...with me still holding his hand. "I had a boyfriend, once...and I thought he loved me. But...one day...I caught him cheating on me with some random girl...and it broke my heart. I was stupid to fall for him...he was such a douche...a real prick. I came here to...forget about all that...and get on with my life. I'm kinda like you...in a way." I told him. Of course...I left out all the Destructix stuff...and the violence...and the crime. But...I didn't want my past to ruin my chances with him.

"No one should ever treat you like that. You don't deserve that...You're too...gorgeous...and kind." Terry looked into my eyes...and I saw myself in his. Awwwwww...I just wanna hug him like a teddy bear, now! Such a sweet guy...but...I can't let on too much. It's too early...so I'd have to wait for my moment. "Thanks, Terry. You're...a really nice guy." I thanked him...and smiled...and gave him a cheeky wink. I don't think he noticed the wink...it was quite subtle, really. I still had hold of his hand...and I didn't wanna let go.

**Terry's POV**

Fiona had been holding my hand for quite some time, now. I didn't mind, of course...I was just a little confused. I know she grabbed hold of my hand to comfort me when I was talking about Emily...but I can't work out why she would still have hold of it. Unless...she...likes me, the same way I like her? No...couldn't be. Probably just a mistake...forgot to let it go, afterwards. We all make mistakes...and that's normal. So...why does it feel like more than that?

Then, she looked down at her hand, touching my own...and blushed. "Oops...sorry." she giggled, lightly, before letting go. That was admittedly very cute of her...I almost didn't mind that the moment was over. "Another drink, Terry?" Fiona changed the subject. "Not for me. A pint is all I need, really. You have anything you like...I'll pay." I offered...and I almost approached the realms of 'gentleman on a date'...but I hoped I was more subtle than that. "Uh...thanks. But...if you're not having anything, it's kinda unfair to take money from you." Fiona told me.

Fiona opted for a bottle of Babycham...kind of an unexpected choice. I remember drinking that in the 80's...and my mother certainly did in the 70's. Fiona paid for the bottle, herself...politely refusing my offer to pay. After that, we played a match of darts...which she won. I was trying my best, mind you...so she completely wiped the floor with me! You know what? I didn't mind that she beat me...I was having such a good time with her, I really couldn't care less. It was fast approaching 10PM, though, by the time we'd finished. Time flies when you're having fun.

We sat back down at our table...and Fiona started staring at me. "You know what? I think I've had more fun, here with you, than I ever have in my whole life! We should...do this more often, huh?" she smiled...twirling a few stray strands of hair around her finger. "I think so, too. I'm glad you decided to go to a bar, tonight. I've had a lovely time." I told her...returning the smile. Then, a small yawn came from Fiona. She's tired...and we have work, tomorrow. Best call it a night.

**Fiona's POV**

I'd had so much fun...but once again, the needs of my body came along to interrupt it. It started with a little yawn...and then a bigger one. Man, I'm bushed. "Why don't we call it a night, Fiona? I can...walk you home...if you'd like." Terry offered. That sounded soooo sweet...how could I say no? "Sure...you can walk me back to Amy's. But...ain't you gotta go home, too?" I asked. Terry must live in the complete opposite direction to Amy...and fuck knows how many miles away. "I'll manage. You come first...that's how I see it when I take friends out on a night." Terry smiled...holding his hand out for me to take it.

Again...how could I say no? He was just giving me his hand to hold...to touch...to feel his soft fur. "Aw, thanks. You're a good friend, Terry." I told him...before yawning once more. We left the bar and entered the world of Central City...late at night. Usually, it would be pretty dangerous after dark...but I think I handle anything. If a guy tries to do anything to me, he'll get his balls cut off before he even realises my foot is buried in his chest! I'm a tough girl...with a soft side that no one knows about...except Terry, of course.

But, fuck me! Was it cold out, tonight! Jeez...I regret not bringing a jacket, now. Terry noticed my shivering...and acted like a true gentleman. "Here...take my jacket, Fiona. You need it more than I do." he took off his leather jacket...and lightly placed it over my shoulders...and it was a little big for me. I didn't put my arms in the sleeves...it was warm enough. "Thanks...But...you'll be cold, now." I thought I pointed out a flaw in the whole solution...not that I minded wearing his jacket to keep me warm. "I have my fur...and I'm naturally warm." he reassured me that he would be fine.

We walked past a couple places I recognised from when I was here, 10 years ago...or was it 11? Didn't really keep track. The park hadn't changed...it was still a popular spot, complete with a huge fountain and some classy looking lamps lighting the pathways up. Future date spot, anyone? "You know...you don't have to walk me home...I can take care of myself." I giggled. Yes...I could...but I think I could make an exception for him. "That's what friends are for. Spending time, together...no matter what." he told me. We're friends, then...cool. I want more, though.

Pretty soon, we arrived at Amy's apartment...where she was waiting for us on the doorstep. "Fiona! You're back! Where WERE you? You've been gone for almost four hours!" Amy seemed to scold me...but I didn't give a shit. I had fun...and that was the end of it. "We went to a random bar...and just had fun." I told her. "Thanks for walking her home, Terry. It was great to meet you!" Amy called to him, going inside her apartment...and I followed. I waved goodbye...and almost shut the door. I realised something...I still had his jacket around me.

I ran back out to him. "Sorry...I forgot to give you this back..." I told him, blushing, handing him the jacket. As he took it from my hand...I took a risk. It happened so fast, you would miss it if you blinked. It was stupid...but hey, I wanted to do it...so fuck it. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back up the stairs to Amy's apartment. "I had fun, tonight. Don't be a stranger, OK, Terry?" I smiled at him, before disappearing inside. Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just did that! I felt so...warm inside. Just the feeling of his furry muzzle on my lips...it was to die for! Did I get away with that?!

I looked outside a window that faced the street...and I saw Terry...still clutching his jacket. Only...he was very still. A rosy red blush was painted on his muzzle...and he was touching the spot where my lips had met him. I bet he couldn't believe that had actually happened. Such a cutie! He has no idea...I love him. Seconds later...he shook his head...and just walked down the street, back to his home. All the while, I was sure he still had that blush...and I'll bet a million dollars he's thinking about me, right now.

End Of Chapter 7


	9. The Almost Naked Truth

**Chapter 8: The Almost-Naked Truth**

After a successful and fun date with Terry, Fiona stole a quick kiss before rushing off. The seed had been planted...and Terry was growing ever-more sure that Fiona had feelings for him, just as he did for her. The next day, work is calling...and someone's gotta answer it.

**Fiona's POV**

Last night, I had the best time in my life. A friendly date with Terry...a simple thing, really...ended up with me kissing him on the cheek. You know what? It was fucking stupid of me to do that...but man, what a rush! He must have LOVED that...the lucky guy. Afterwards, I just jumped into bed...and just laid there...grinning like an idiot. Amy was probably wondering what the fuck was going on with me...but she'll find out, one day.

This morning, I got into work feeling so refreshed. I swear, I've never felt so eager to work in my life. The reason? Cos Terry would be there...and I wanna see what he has to say about last night's kiss. Oooh...I can't wait! Man, I'm acting like a total schoolgirl, over here! I should grow up...but I'd miss out on all the fun. I even said 'hi' to everybody in the building, which must have confused the fuck out of them. Before, I never said a word to any of them. Now, I'm just too pleased with myself to care about who I speak to.

I walked into my office...and there he was. Terry...facing away from me, reading over a couple of files. Aww...he's trying to focus on his work...but I'm sure he's fucking crazy for me! "Hi, Terry." I greeted him, causing him to turn around. "Hi...Fiona. Ahem...er...I...um..." he stammered. Poor guy...he's tripping over his words. "Did you...sleep well, last night...after I...walked you home?" he spat out a question. I know he's avoiding that kiss. "I slept like a baby. And you?" I asked, smiling. "Just...er...just fine. I..." he began to stammer, so I stopped him, early.

"It's OK, Terry. I gave you a kiss on your cheek...No need to get worked up about it. Did you...enjoy it?" I asked him. A blush descended on his muzzle...and he was avoiding eye contact. "Y-yes...I did. It was...a kiss...between friends." Terry still had trouble speaking. I didn't wanna give the game away...in case he wasn't that into me. "Yeah. That's right. A kiss between friends." I lied. I wanted to kiss him...not cos he's a friend...but because I wanted to show him how much I liked our date...and how much I want another one.

Just then, as if on cue to shit on people's emotional moments, the Chief came through the door holding a heavy looking box. "Fiona...Terrence. A member of our team has acquired some CCTV footage...and I want you two to review it. ALL 10 DAYS OF IT!" he raised his voice, once more. Jeez...does he have a condition?! Seems like it. "Yes, sir...right away." Terry's blush disappeared and he took the heavy box of tapes from the Chief. "Excellent. I expect a full report if you find anything. NOW GET TO IT!" again...with the volume! The Chief slammed the door, leaving me and Terry alone.

"I suppose we'd better make a start...there could be something on here that we can use. We don't really have anything, yet." Terry unpacked a few of the tapes, whilst I got the computer all set up. Hmm...this computer looked ancient. I knew funding wasn't exactly growing on trees, right now...but seriously? "This computer looks older than you, Terry!" I remarked. I kinda felt mean for saying that...considering that Terry's an old guy...I'm insulting him a little bit. "Uh, sorry. That was a joke" I blushed in embarrassment at my remark. "I don't mind. If it makes you smile...I'm OK with it." he replied. Awww...he cares about my happiness.

We spent about 20 minutes reviewing the footage...all 10 days...across over 300 CCTV cameras across the city. The city had invested in full-colour CCTV...which must have been pretty pricey. Uggghh...so fucking boring! Now I know what a security guard feels like on a regular day. I just kept flicking over to other camera views...and hoping that something would appear on screen. One view was outside a nightclub. Just your typical night...people drunk out of their minds...falling over...and puking. How nice to see (!). Next one...strip club. I once worked in a strip club...wasn't to my taste. All the men were pervs with sweaty armpits and dead eyes. Yuck. I was about to change the camera, when Terry stopped me.

"Hang on...Did you see that? Go back a second..." he told me. I had no idea what the fuck he saw...but it's worth a shot. I rewound the tape...and THEN I saw what he saw. There, outside the strip club, was Bryce...and he was giving something to a girl...presumably working there. "What's he doing? Wouldn't he just, you know...go inside if he wanted to see some action?" I reasoned. Something wasn't right. "Indeed. Can you move it forward to the next day? I wonder if he does this often..." Terry had an idea...and it was a good one, it turned out. The next day, at around the same time, Bryce was handing something to the same girl.

Even going to the next WEEK, he was still doing the same thing every night. "Perhaps we should talk to this girl...She must know something, at least." I thought out loud. I wrote down a couple of details about her appearance...we didn't have a name, so we had to go by looks. She was a young wolf...in her twenties...with pink highlights in her hair...grey fur...and bright red lipstick, as well as pink eye shadow. Now...what's the name of the club? I zoomed out and saw the huge neon sign. "The Playhouse, huh? Sounds about right. Let's go, tonight. We should tell the Chief." I told Terry.

**Terry's POV**

Later on that day, night had fallen. Strip clubs opened early in Central City...about 8PM. I guess they wanted to get as many customers as possible, so they stay open longer. Had I ever been to a strip club? Yes...several times...only for work purposes, though. Am I against them? No...the girls who work there are trying to make a living...and getting money from preying on men's sexual desires...is a very clever idea. Did I look at the dancers? Occasionally, I did...but I always treated them with respect, even though they offered me lap dances.

We entered through the red double doors and were greeted by a lavish red carpet, leading to another set of double doors. Opening them up revealed the world beyond. Loud, pumping music...a dimly lit room, only illuminated by flashing lights...and a stage for the dancers. Typical place, really. "OK...I've got the description here...let's look around and see if she's here. Better split up...cover more ground." Fiona smiled at me and walked in one direction. I took the other...going over what I should be looking for in my head.

Let's see...two girls were performing on the stage: one wearing a cowgirl outfit, one in a nurse uniform. Both were revealing a lot of themselves...but neither resembled who we were looking for. Just then, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Hey, cutie! Fancy a show?" a young tiger asked. A schoolgirl outfit...how quaint. She couldn't have been more than 24. "No, thank you. Do you know a wolf...grey fur...pink make-up who works here?" I asked her. "Nah, big boy. Sorry. But...if there's anything else you need...just come and find me. Name's Bubblegum..." she winked. "If I think of anything, I'll let you know." I smiled...I didn't want a lap dance...unless it was from...Fiona. Damn! I've gotta stop thinking about her! I'm supposed to be on a mission, here!

"Hey, Terry! Come on over, I think I've got something!" Fiona called over to me. It was a little hard to hear her, though. The music in this place was way too loud for quiet conversations...or even ones at normal volume. I rushed over to her...and saw who she was talking to. A brown wolf...wearing a cop outfit. A light blue shirt, cut off just above her belly, complete with silver 5-pointed badge. Black rubber miniskirt, pantyhose and thigh high boots, also black. To top everything off, a black, peaked police cap, with another badge. Authority figures are often fantasised about, sexually...and I'm assuming that was why she was dressed up, that way. Did I like it? Actually...yes.

**Fiona's POV**

I had found this girl, who said she knew who I was talking about. Her eyes turned to look at Terry, who was by my side. "Hi, sugar. I'm guessing you're a cop, too, huh?" she smiled at him and winked. "That I am. And...your name? In case we need it for paperwork, of course." he asked her. "It's 'Cuffed Dreams', darling...but, off the record...Kylie." she told him, and he noted it. "So...tell me...'Cuffed Dreams'..." I used her 'strip club' persona, mostly to protect her identity in case anyone was listening in. "...What's the girl's name?" I asked. "From your description...sounds like 'Storm'...Come on, I'll take you to her." Cuffed Dreams said, turning around and heading through a door marked 'staff only'. We followed.

Kylie...or 'Cuffed Dreams'...whatever...certainly had an exaggerated stride. Her ass moved with her legs...probably to attract male customers. I hope Terry doesn't get hooked on her, or anything. He's my boy...wait, did I just think that? Yes. Yes I did. And did I mind it? Nah...cos I hoped he would be my boy, one day. Kylie led us through to the dressing rooms, where the dancers put on their outfits and did their make-up. I suppose it was also a place for them to talk, without there being customers around. I noticed that a lot of the conversations were...normal, actually. No real work-related stuff. Stuff like shopping and talking about their boyfriends or husbands.

"Storm, hun? Some people here to see you..." Kylie told her. Storm saw us in the mirror. "Oh...great (!)" she sounded like she wasn't happy to see us, that's for sure. Before leaving, Kylie grabbed hold of Terry. "If you wanna come back, any time, handsome...Come see me, won't ya, honey? First dance is free...for you." she told him, with a lusty tone in her voice. "Of course...I'll...keep that in mind." he chuckled, awkwardly. Kylie blew him a kiss as she exited the dressing room, going back to her job. I hope he doesn't come back here...I don't want HER stealing all his attention. I should have it!

"So...Storm, right? We wanna ask you..." before I could finish, she raised her hand to shut me up. "Look, before you start talking...I'm just gonna put it out there. I know relationships can be pretty rocky, after a while...but I DON'T do lap dances for couples. It ain't my thing." Storm told us. Couples? Oh...she must think me and Terry are...together? "No, we're not a couple...um...we're not...uh...yes, you see. We're cops and we wanna ask you some questions. Have you got time?" Terry asked her. He was stammering a bit, there...which was quite cute. "Yeah...I guess. What is it you wanna know?" Storm turned around to face us. We took a seat on some stools, facing her. Now...let's find out about Bryce.

End Of Chapter 8


	10. Scandalous

**Chapter 9: Scandalous**

At the strip club, Terry and Fiona are questioning one of the dancers. Senator Bryce had been seen handing something to the dancer, Storm, on multiple occasions, raising suspicions about just what he was up to. Bribes? A relationship? Or something worse, maybe?

**Terry's POV**

I couldn't help but notice Storm's attire. She wore a red bra, denim shorts and bright red boots. Of course, she also had the pink make-up we saw her wearing on the CCTV. "We've seen that you often get visited by Senator Bryce...and he gives you something. What's going on between you and him?" I asked her, getting to the point. "Bryce? Oh, yeah...the guy in the shit suit. Such a prick...I just wanna kick him in the balls." Storm smirked. "What does he give you? He comes every night at the same time...why?" Fiona asked the next question.

"He gives me money...cos Bryce has been doing some bad shit. All the girls know. He meets me, I take the hush money, share it out between the girls. Rinse and repeat. It puts food on the table...so I ain't bothered.". "What has he done?" I asked. Storm leaned in closer to us...and looked either side of her. "It's pretty fucking bad, actually. He's been involved in trafficking...both drugs AND girls! We found out when he told one of the dancers how he just sold 5 girls for 50 grand. Big mistake...now he's paying to shut us up!" Storm whispered to us.

Trafficking drugs is one thing...but trafficking girls is utterly disgusting! I could feel my fists clenching...filling up with rage. "The fucking bastard! Don't worry...we're gonna nail him! And fast!" Fiona was also getting angry. "Trouble is...we don't have any evidence for you guys." Storm told us. "But...you can testify in court! If everybody knows...surely if all the dancers testify..." I began...but Storm shot that idea down. "Sorry, honey. I dunno if you've realised...but we're strippers. Ain't exactly the cream of society, are we? No...you're gonna have to get hard evidence to take this guy down.".

Storm had a point...the justice system didn't take all sources seriously...unfortunately. "Thanks...you've been a great help. We gotta get back to the office and write this down. Coming, Terry?" Fiona got up and looked at me. "You go...I'll be out, shortly." I told her. I wanted to talk to Storm for a little bit. "OK...see you in a bit, then." Fiona left the room. "You have more questions?" Storm looked at me, confused. "No...I just want to...talk. I really want to say...you're doing a tough job. I know it's not easy for you in this line of work...Believe me, I've come across cases of violence, rape and murders of private dancers...and every single time, I've thought that we just don't do enough to help you." I told her.

"We dance for men...It's got it's risks and it's rewards. And to put food on the table...it has to be done." Storm told me, sullenly, her ears drooping. "I understand that...But...you've got power over those men. You can make them empty their wallets in seconds...which is more than any mall can do. If anyone disrespects you...call me. I'll come and give them a knuckle sandwich. Here's my card..." I handed her my card, holding my number and my office at CCPD HQ. Storm smiled. "Thanks, honey. You're a good man...and that's rare, these days." she told me. That warmed my heart.

I left the strip club shortly after, meeting Fiona outside. "Where you been, Terry?" she asked me, understandably confused. "Just...talking to Storm. They're all lovely girls, really. All of them are trying to make a living...and I respect that." I told her. "That's nice of you, Terry. By the way...is 'Cuffed Dreams' your favourite, by any chance?" Fiona asked me, teasing. "The uniform is a nice touch...and she seems very friendly. Too friendly...but her heart's in the right place." I said, chuckling. What I wouldn't give to see Fiona wearing that outfit...meow!

**Fiona's POV**

After filing a report about what Storm told us, it was already getting really late. Almost midnight, to be more accurate...and Amy would be expecting me. I felt like I was being treated like a kid, sometimes. Then again, I AM staying in HER apartment...and I'm old enough to have one of my own. Shame all the places in this town weren't exactly cheap. Rent started at $800 a month...for a basic apartment. Jeez...the economy sure has been fucked up, right?

Tonight woke me up, though...it made me realise that we weren't just fighting Saturday morning TV bad guys. Criminals were more vicious...more money-hungry...and they weren't afraid to slit a few throats to get what they wanted. Part of me couldn't believe that Bryce was involved in trafficking...especially trafficking young girls! The other part of me assumed that he was dirty, cos he was a politician...they're all the same. Up to their necks in shit, but they still keep paddling. I just wanna go over to Bryce and put his balls in a vice...whilst punching them! My fists were clenched as I arrived at Amy's...and I needed to calm down.

Thankfully, Amy was already asleep. I guess she got bored of waiting for me to come home and just hit the hay. I would do the same, honestly. Oh well...I suppose I can have a peaceful night, then. I sneaked through the apartment, heading for my bedroom (AKA, the spare room)...trying to be as quiet as I possibly could. At last, i made it, softly closing the door behind me...and laying on my bed. I was still feeling pretty pissed off, though...maybe some music will calm me down? Yeah...good idea, actually.

I turned on my phone and went straight to my music app...where I saved all my favourite stuff. Looking down the list...nothing really stood out. I sighed, deeply and just clicked on 'Random', hoping to be surprised, I guess. _In The Air Tonight _by Phil Collins...not a bad choice. I put in my earphones and put my hands on my chest, chilling out. The lyrics soon got going and I was almost tempted to sing along...ALMOST. I wasn't much of a singer...more of a listener.

And then my chilling was interrupted...by a phone call. Terry's name, accompanied by a pink love heart emoji appeared on my phone screen. He's calling me! YES! I started getting really giddy...so giddy that I almost forgot to answer the call. "Hi, Terry! What's up?" I played it cool...I didn't want to show him how giddy I was. "Hey, Fiona. I couldn't sleep...and I wanted to see if you got home OK?" he responded with a question. "Uh...yeah, I did. Don't worry...no one's gonna mug me or anything like that! You worry too much...but I appreciate the thought." I giggled.

"That's good to hear. Say...I was thinking...would you...like to hang out, again? Maybe...after work, tomorrow? If you're not busy, I mean." Terry asked...which I had been dying to hear all day. "Sounds fun. I'll meet you outside HQ, after work. And you can pick a place to go, this time..." I told him...which was kind of a challenge. He had no idea where anything was...but I knew he'd try to find somewhere if it came to it. After all...he's a nice guy. "Of course. See you, then. Goodnight, Fiona." he told me. "Night, Terry." I said, hanging up. I just fell back onto the bed, feeling pleased with myself.

End Of Chapter 9


	11. The Second Date

**Chapter 10: The Second Date**

After Terry asks Fiona if she wants to hang out, again, the date is set for after work. This time around, both of them are looking to progress things a little further...just not too far to upset the other.

**Fiona's POV**

Work, today, was dragging on a bit. Mostly because I have a 'date' with Terry to look forward to...and that moment couldn't come soon enough. It was 5:54...almost 6...which was the end of our shift. Come on, clock! Just move the fucking minute hand over the 12! What's so fucking hard!? Jeez...I'm talking to inanimate objects, now. THAT'S how crazy it's gotten, huh? Never dreamed in all my life that I'd be waiting for time to pass like this.

Today, we had filled out a full and detailed report about Bryce's activities. The only problem is...we didn't have concrete evidence. All we had was a statement from Storm about it...and that unfortunately wasn't enough in Central City's courts. All we needed was a photo or some paperwork that PROVED he was up to no good. Figures...you spend most of your time looking for something you don't have...and when it shows up, you probably miss it!

6PM...at last! I rushed out of the office, dashed down several flights of stairs...I couldn't be bothered waiting for the elevator. It's not fast enough...I want to see him...no, I NEED to see him, NOW! Wow...I'm turning into Sonic! All this shit about 'it's not fast enough'. That must grate on people's nerves, at times. No one is as fast as he is...which pisses everyone else off cos he complains about relatively normal speed.

I got outside of the HQ, where Terry stood, waiting. He was looking in the opposite direction...just watching things go by, I guess. I took this opportunity to sort out my hair, which had become messy after running out here. Am I turning into Amy, too?! I never used to be bothered about my hair...it was always 'fine the way it was'. Love can do funny things to people. I'm proof of that.

I gave him a tap on the shoulder to announce my presence...and to get a free touch of him, of course. "Oh, there you are, Fiona! Shall we get going?" he asked, looking at me. "Sure, Terry. Let's go." I replied. With that, we began walking down the street, away from CCPD HQ. On the way, I glanced at him a few times, just to get a look at him. He was wearing that jacket, again...that shiny black leather jacket. This time around, he opted for blue-ish jeans, rather than dark grey ones. I guess he wanted to wear a little more colour, this time.

As he walked, he had one hand in his pocket and another by his side. His furry tail swayed with each step. A crazy idea popped into my mind...something that I'd never even dream about before I met him. I wanted to reach out and grab his free hand...and hold it. Would he mind that? Hmm...he's a nice guy, so I suppose he'd want to hold my hand. Then again, we aren't a couple...so maybe he'd feel uncomfortable. He held my hand last time, right? Fuck it! Life is for taking risks...otherwise it'd be boring. He'd have to like it...cos I'm doing it.

With a quick move, I had hold of his hand...and that definitely got his attention, all right. His ears pricked up...his eyes darted over to me...and his head turned to face me. Shit! I don't think he liked that. What do I do?! THINK! Make something up? "Err...sorry. It was an accident?" I tried to make up my best excuse...and it wasn't nearly as good I as I assumed it would be. "Not a problem. Besides...I like holding your hand. It's...friendly of you." Terry spoke softly to me...which set my heart on fire. Mostly, I was feeling relieved...as he didn't mind my sudden move.

**Terry's POV**

Does Fiona...like me? Like me as much as I like her? No...I was too old for her. I'm just a friend. But...that kiss...that sudden kiss on the cheek. THAT suggested otherwise. Perhaps she was just being friendly when she did that...or maybe more than that? I had to find out! Not now, though...another time. "How about we go to your friend's apartment? I haven't really been properly introduced to her, yet." I threw out a possible destination...and changed the subject. Fiona stopped in place...frozen. Oh dear...she DIDN'T like that.

"Uh...Amy's place? Cos...well..." she stammered. My first instinct was to shoot the idea down before it made things even more confusing. "It's OK...we don't have to. I understand it would be very awkward..." I began, but Fiona stopped me. "No! That's not it, at all. I mean...Amy's very...pushy, let's say. She...she might...get on your nerves. I thought...you might wanna avoid a headache." Fiona told me, taking hold of my other hand. A blush appeared on my cheeks...half-embarrassed for assuming things...half-smitten as she had contact with me.

"I'll...I'll be fine. I don't think she could possibly be that bad. Anyway...you'll be there to...intervene, if necessary." I chuckled, smiling at her. Fiona started to look more confident about it. "OK...but I warned you." she teased, winking...before giggling and starting us off walking, again. I loved her giggles...and her wink...and everything else. We're vastly different, me and her. I'm a wolf...she's a fox. She's 20 years younger than me...at least. I'm stuck in the 80's...she's about as modern as I could handle.

**Fiona's POV**

We reached Amy's apartment in a few minutes...it wasn't far from CCPD HQ. Less than a mile, which was convenient for me. The only thing that wasn't so convenient? Amy, herself. Terry wasn't a loud guy...which is why I worried about him. As soon as he walks through that door...Amy's gonna hound him. I took a quiet gulp and unlocked the door with a key Amy gave me. Please, Amy...don't fuck this up for me! Don't scare him off!

I opened the door...and immediately heard Amy's voice, coming from the kitchen. "Fiona? Is that you? I'm just baking cookies..." she called to me. "Yeah, it's me. And...um...Terry." I called, back. I heard Amy drop something...definitely made of metal, as a loud clang erupted from the kitchen. "Terry?! Hold on, I'm coming!" Amy sounded much more cheery than before. Oh...for fuck's sake! Here it comes...

"Hi, Terry! Fiona's told me so much about you! Go into the living room and make yourself comfortable! I'll be through in a bit!" Amy stood right in front of him as she told him all that. I face-palmed out of her view. FUCK! This is gonna go badly! We went into the living room, sitting on Amy's floral, but comfy couch. Moments later, Amy came in with a tray...complete with a plate of biscuits. Amy sighed deeply as she sat down on a chair, facing the both of us.

I felt like I was being psychologically examined. Her emerald green eyes swept from me...to Terry...back to me, again. Silence fell...until Amy spoke, clearing her throat beforehand. Oh, shit! Here comes a classic embarrassing question! "So...you two had a good day at work?" Amy asked. That...wasn't so bad, actually. "Yes...It's been a quiet one, though. We're working on a tough case, so we haven't been making much progress." Terry told her. "Oh, good! Oh...help yourself to a biscuit, if you like!" Amy pointed to the plate of biscuits. "Thank you, Amy. It's lovely to meet someone who knows how to treat their guests." Terry smiled.

He's being...surprisingly calm with Amy. Why isn't he...running away, screaming? He should be finding her pretty annoying...but he isn't. Wow...this guy's got some patience. He took a biscuit from the plate and quietly took a bite. "Oh, I almost forgot! Would you two like a drink? I've got coffee, hot chocolate, orange juice?" Amy listed some stuff. Let's see his reaction. "Coffee would be lovely, please." he answered...cool as ever. "Yeah...same for me, Amy. I'll help you make it..." I stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

As soon as we got there, I shut the door, so Terry couldn't hear us. "Amy...I'm only gonna say this, once. Please...for the love of chaos...please don't mention anything...ANYTHING about me liking him, at all! I really don't want him to know until I tell him!" I resorted to an angry whisper. "Don't worry. I won't say a word. Besides...he's a really nice guy. I'll let you handle him...you're the expert on him." Amy told me. OK...she won't say a word. WAIT?! She WON'T? That's...very unlike her. Maybe she understands how much this means to me? How much Terry means to me?

End Of Chapter 10


	12. Heat Of The Moment?

**Chapter 11: Heat Of The Moment?**

**Fiona's POV**

After an hour or so, Amy decided it was time for her to go to bed. She got up out of her chair and was about to walk upstairs when she stopped...turning to me and Terry. "I'm gonna get some sleep, now. Have fun!" Amy smiled at us, continuing up the stairs. I breathed a small sigh of relief. Finally...we're alone. I thought for sure she would have said something when we got here...but apparently not. Guess I can safely say that Amy isn't as bad with secrets as I assumed. "Amy seems nice. You're lucky to have a friend like her. After all...she lets you stay here." Terry smiled, sweetly, at me. My expression wasn't so happy-looking...and his ears drooped, a little.

"Is...something wrong, Fiona?" he asked. "It's just...I really wanna get my own place. I appreciate her help...but I kinda feel...trapped, I guess." I sighed, looking back at him. His face told me he understood. "Well...no matter where you live...or who you live with...you'll always be a friend, in my book." Terry smiled...placing his hand on mine. A blush swept across my muzzle...and I turned away to hide it. "Thanks...You're too sweet." I told him.

"Why don't you...tell me more about yourself? What do you like to do for fun?" he asked me. Fun...fun...hmmm. "I...I guess I just do whatever takes my fancy. I used to...go to concerts...but that was ages ago." I answered, rather vaguely. It was right, though...I just went with the flow. "So did I. I saw loads of bands play in my youth. Ha...listen to me. 'In my youth'...showing my age." he chuckled. I didn't mind his age...or his way of showing it. He was a sweet guy...and that's rare, these days. "Oh? Go on, then...tell me who you've seen." I opened up the topic, letting him know I was listening...which was the least I could do.

"I wouldn't know where to start...Def Leppard, for one. KISS...A Flock Of Seagulls. Again...I'm showing my age." he laughed...but I knew all of those. "I like them, too. I wasn't around when you were young...but I wish I was. I would've fit right in." I told him. Then, I decided to ask him a question. "Did you...spend a lot of time with girls? You know...when you were younger?" I asked him, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "Well...that's a bit of an exaggeration. I did hang out with lots of girls, yes...but I never really 'dated'...I would say." he answered. Surely a guy as...hot as him would have girls lining up to be with him? I knew I wanted to, anyway.

**Terry's POV**

Fiona's touch was wonderful...like a thousand fireworks going off at the same time...but seeing each and every individual colour. Mother always used to say that one day I'd meet a girl who could make me feel this way. After I found out Emily was cheating on me, I thought back to what Mother said...and realised that Emily wasn't that girl. Even when Emily hugged me...and kissed me...I never felt as good as I do now...and all Fiona is doing is simply touching my hand. Is this love I feel? Is it just my imagination? Or...is it the real thing? I couldn't imagine that someone as gorgeous as Fiona would be with someone like me...but I had to hope that it was possible.

That kiss Fiona gave me. Despite being on the cheek...and me not knowing what exactly she meant by it...it felt magical. An experience like that...it was something Emily never gave me...in all our time, together. Somehow, I felt that Fiona WANTED to be around me...WANTED to share her time with me...and most important...WANTED to listen to what I had to say. I never got that impression from Emily. She always seemed to just laugh it off...almost not caring about anything I said. Well...Fiona was different.

"Hey, Terry?" Fiona asked, bringing me back to the present moment, out of my thoughts. "Yes, Fiona?" I responded, turning to her. "I...I really like spending time with you. I know we're colleagues and all...I just...feel like you're one of the best friends I've ever had." she told me. That warmed my heart like nothing else...and it felt amazing. "Thank you. I...I feel the same way about you." I had no choice but to return that sweet comment. Her eyes lit up a little bit...and I saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red. Aww...she liked what I said.

**Fiona's POV**

What he just said made my heart pound like a drum...and it sent shivers down my body...good shivers. Such a sweetheart...wrapped up in a hot body...with a sexy accent. How could it be any better? How could it get any more perfect? Spending time with Terry really woke me up. Scourge...the fucking bastard...how badly he treated me. He saw me as a cheap distraction...just someone he could have sex with...just something to make HIM feel like he meant something. He meant nothing. Sleeping with him was so lifeless...there was no passion...no affection.

Terry...different fucking story, altogether. He knows how to treat people the right way...he knows what to say...what to do...to make you feel loved. I suppose, deep inside, I was...worried. Worried about losing him to someone else. I had to make my move, sometime...and it wouldn't be an easy thing to do. What if he says no to me? Maybe he doesn't want a relationship with me...maybe he just wants to be a friend. But...there's something more...right? I swear...I can feel SOMETHING between us...a shared feeling...but is it love? Who knows? Who fucking knows? I don't. Only he has the answer...and there's no way to find out unless I give it a shot. Take a risk...again.

I inched closer to him, getting a few millimetres closer every time he looked away. Thankfully, he didn't notice or ask what the fuck I was doing. Soon, I was practically close enough for my leg to touch his. I WANTED to touch his leg...but not yet. Poor guy...he has no idea what's coming. It's gonna fuck with his brain...but it's my only real chance. "Terry...I'm a little cold. Could you...warm me up?" I asked...giving him my rendition of 'puppy dog eyes'...and I sensed they were working. His eyes connected with mine...and sparkled. I've got him, now. "Of course...Come here." he spoke softly, putting his arm around me. OK...it's going well...so far.

Now...for some tail action. I brushed my tail up against his leg to get his attention. He noticed THAT! Terry's eyes were once again on me...and his head was pointing the right way. "You know, Terry...you're so warm. It's like...you're a furnace, or something." I giggled, grinning like an idiot. "T-thank you...Ahem...I was about to...say the same about you...Are you sure you're cold?" he asked. Uh-oh...he's good. I wasn't cold, of course...I was bullshitting, first class. He's on to me, though. "Yeah...I'm sure..." I lied...getting closer to him. Our heads were inches away. Our eyelids were getting ever closer to covering our eyes. Here it comes...

Then...it all happened. My lips met his...and I felt a million shivers go up my spine. Wow...this is...something else. I could hear his soft moans..."Mmmm...mmmm...". He was loving it! My moans mimicked his own, like a mockingbird...we sounded alike in our pleasure. I cupped his muzzle to deepen our little experience...and he so politely let me do it. He was putty in my hands...I could do whatever I wanted, right now. Fuck me, he's a good kisser! It felt like heaven. What felt like minutes passed by...despite it only being about 8 seconds, or some shit. Then, we pulled away...both of us surprised about what just happened.

"Wow..." he sounded breathless...simply amazed. "...Yeah" I added my little entry into the 'things you say after kissing for the first time' competition. "I shouldn't have done that..." Terry sighed, looking into my eyes. He didn't say it in an unhappy tone...more of a happy tone, actually. "...But you did...WE did. Uh...you're not mad, are you?" I asked him, checking what he thought about the experience. "Mad? No. Surprised? Yes." he answered, in his typical friendly way. "Well...I AM full of surprises...You should know that about me." I giggled, blushing. "I do, now..." Terry chuckled.

What an intense kiss...and it was our first! It only gets better from here! I can't wait for us to lock lips, again...it felt so fucking good. I want more...I NEED more! I'm hooked on him...and he isn't letting go. It was awkward as fuck, though. I'd just kissed him...out of nowhere, it seemed to him...and now we're both looking at each other. I wonder what he's thinking? I bet he has a massive hard-on, right now...IF he likes me the same way as I like him, that is.

"I assume...that was a 'heat of the moment' thing...right? We're...just friends...and I'm sure...it meant nothing more?" Terry wanted to make sense of the whole thing. "Uh...yeah. I...just felt like...thanking you. And I guess...that was a good way...in my mind, anyway." I laughed, awkwardly, hiding my true intentions.

"Where...uh...where do you live, Terry?" I asked, hoping to use that information to my advantage. I had a plan...and it was really sneaky...but it'd be amazing. "I...live on the other side of town, really. Miles from here...Why?" he asked. Oh...you'll find out, sexy! "Cos it's getting late...and maybe...you could...stay here? I mean, we've got work, tomorrow...soooooo..." I put my idea out there...and he got the message. "I'd...like to. Thank you...I'm sure...Amy wouldn't mind." he answered, exactly as I wanted him to. Man, I'm devious...but that's a good thing.

Now that I had him where I wanted him...it was time to put phase two into action. What? You thought the kiss was phase two? Nope...it's time for the classic 'falling asleep in each other's arms' that you see in all the movies. I rested my head against his soft, furry chest...and pretty soon, he got the idea. "Comfortable, Fiona?" Terry asked, softly. "Mmmhmm...I'd say so." I giggled in a teasing tone.

His hand found it's way onto my back...and that felt awesome. My tail curled up and rested on the couch arm...and I was comfortable enough to sleep. "I suppose I'm staying right here, for the night, then?" Terry chuckled, smiling down at me. "You are...unless you want me to kick your ass into next week?" I threatened violence in a playful way. "Not at all. I rather like it, actually." he replied, sighing. Great...now I can finally get some rest...in his arms. What could be better?

End Of Chapter 11


	13. One Step Closer

**Chapter 12: One Step Closer**

After falling asleep in each other's arms and a rather 'more than friendly' kiss, the pair once again have work to do...whether they like it or not.

**Terry's POV**

My eyes opened at 6AM...whilst it was still dark, outside. That happened every morning...but this one was rather different. Fiona was fast asleep, resting her head on my chest. The sound of her light breathing...and the sight of the smile plastered on her face as she slept brought a quiet chuckle out from me. "Good morning, sleeping beauty..." I whispered, kissing her, softly on her forehead. I'd better not wake her...I imagine she'd be pretty unhappy about that...no matter who she was sleeping next to.

I slowly moved her body, placing her head against a pillow on the other side of the couch. Fiona stirred, somewhat...but didn't wake up. "Mmm...Terry..." she murmured, deep in her sleep. How nice...she mentioned me. I must be important, then. "Don't worry...I'm just getting up. We've got work in a few hours..." I whispered to her...hoping she could hear about my intentions. I picked up my jacket off the floor and went into the kitchen.

I turned on the tap and filled a small cup with some water...I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind that. "Oh...Morning, Terry." I heard Amy's voice coming from behind me. I must admit, it startled me...but I soon regained my composure. "Amy...I was just...leaving?" I told her. No doubt she would ask what I was still doing here. After all, she had no knowledge I'd stayed the night. "You don't have to leave, Terry. I'm not gonna bite you. It's fine...a friend of Fiona's can stay the night, no problem." she smiled at me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Amy could have assumed...well...that me and Fiona...ahem...you know. Then, I noticed Amy's attire. A white tank top and some light blue pants...rather baggy. I had one eyebrow raised as if to say 'what are you wearing THOSE for?'. It's 6AM...very early to be fully clothed...unless you're me, of course. "Oh...I suppose you're wondering why I'm wearing this stuff. I do yoga...every morning...afternoon...and evening. It helps keep me 'balanced'." Amy explained.

Ah...of course! Why didn't I think of that, before? "I must try that, one day. I'm not as young as I once was. I could use a stretch or two...or two hundred." I chuckled. "You're funny, you know that? I'm glad Fiona has someone like you to talk to. It's the first time I've seen her being...well, chilled out. She's usually so...pissy, I suppose." Amy told me. Did I really have that effect on her? Enough of an effect to change her? Hmm...it's possible.

"Well, I've got to get going. Work in a few hours, you see. And...I must get home to change. Bye for now, Amy." I told her, leaving the kitchen...almost passing by Fiona, still sleeping on the couch. I knelt down, beside the couch, and run my fingers through her brown bangs. "Thanks for the kiss, last night...I...love you..." I whispered to her, being careful not to be heard by Amy. With that, I walked out of the front door, closing it, quietly.

**Fiona's POV**

I was awoken by various pokes and prods...mostly around my tummy area. Terry...you naughty boy! He can't keep his hands off me, can he? Not after last night...wow...THAT was an amazing kiss. "Fiona...Fiona...Wake up..." I could hear his voice, slightly muffled, as if he were underwater or some shit. My eyes opened and closed, getting used to the light coming from the apartment windows. Don't worry, Terry...I'm waking up. Still, the prods and pokes continued. Jeez...he really wants me to get up!

Then, I realised two things...one, Terry wasn't the one talking. And two...Amy was prodding me with the end of her hammer. My eyes shot wide open and I almost jumped off that couch. "Fucking hell, Amy! Don't poke me like that!" I yelled at her. "Oh, good...you're finally awake!" Amy had her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face. What was SHE looking so serious about?! She'd spent ages poking me with that hammer!

"You've got work in, like...10 minutes!" Amy dealt me a dose of reality...and it hit hard. SHIT! I'm gonna be late! "Where's Terry? Did he go, already?" I asked. I mean, I didn't mind being late...I always used to turn up late to everything. I wanted to know where Terry was. "Terry left...2 hours ago. Now, are you gonna get your butt in gear?!" Amy reminded me of what I needed to do.

After rushing around her apartment, getting freshened up and then running out the door, those 10 minutes had already passed. Actually...15 minutes had gone by...and I was only just leaving her apartment. Shit...I'm gonna be late. The Chief is gonna be pissed, I just know it. Well...he'd just have to put up with it. I enjoyed myself last night...and I deserve a nice long rest. Sue me!

Another 5 minutes passed by and I finally made it to CCPD HQ...and the Chief was waiting in my office. Here we go. I walked through the door...and was instantly greeted by a very nasty stare from the old bulldog. "Fiona...YOU'RE LATE!" he bellowed, causing the floor to shake and the door to rattle...almost off it's hinges. "Sorry, Chief. I was...delayed. It...er...won't happen again." I made my best apology. "It had better not. Now...to business. Whilst you were...DELAYED...we received word that there's some suspicious activity at the docks. Terrence...the map, if you please...NOW!" he once again bellowed.

Terry scrambled to lay out the map on the office table. "The docks are here...in the South of the city. Now...if Bryce is involved in trafficking...it's very likely that the docks are being used to bring in the goods. You two must investigate, report back...and make arrests, if necessary." the Chief explained. It made sense...shipping containers were one of the most common ways in which both drugs and people are stored. I doubt we would see Bryce there...but we might at least find an associate of his.

**Terry's POV**

We arrived at the docks, in the South portion of the city. The cries of seagulls...the smell of the sea air...it reminded me of places like Brighton and Scarborough back in the UK. Not a fish and chip shop in sight, however. Just crates...lots and lots of crates. Shipping containers, mostly green, stacked high...blocking out the sunlight. If anyone was trafficking, I'd say these containers were the ideal place to keep things that they didn't want anyone to see. Now...which one is it? There must be thousands of containers, here.

Dock workers could be seen walking around the place...but nobody seemed suspicious. On the contrary...they all looked like blue-collar workers...exactly what you'd expect to see. "Maybe we should ask the manager, around here? He might have seen Bryce..." Fiona suggested. "Good idea." I smiled at her. The manager's office wasn't easy to find...tucked away behind all these crates and containers.

I knocked on the steel door to the office...and the manager came to answer it. A gruff looking bear came to the door, wearing a bright yellow jacket...and a comparably tiny hard hat that didn't suit him in the slightest. "Excuse me, sir? Have you..." I began asking my question...but the manager didn't look pleased...nor did he sound it. "What do YOU want?! I'm very busy!" he snapped. Fiona placed her hand on his chest and pushed him into the office, with one quick move. The manager landed on a pop-up table...now broken in two. Wow...she's tough.

"Listen, pal! We're cops and we're asking if you've seen Senator Bryce! Rudeness won't help!" she snapped at him, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. Now, I suppose you could see why I didn't want to wake her up, this morning. "OK, lady...just please don't...throw me around like that!" he sounded pretty terrified, actually. "So just tell me what I wanna know! Or else I'll break your nose like I broke your table!" she threatened.

"Yeah, I've seen Bryce! H-he was here last night! He wanted to know where container number 2183 was...yeah, that was it! Please let me go!" the manager begged. He was a large, brown bear...almost three times the size of Fiona...but he wasn't even a challenge for her. "Thanks, pal. Care to show us where that container is?" she released her hold on his neck...and the manager nodded, complying. She's got him by the balls...wow.

The manager led us through the maze of containers...constantly looking over his shoulder at Fiona...who gave him a dark stare. Every time she did that, he whimpered and turned away. "How did you do that? I mean...just push him! He's three times your size?!" I asked her, still in amazement of her strength. "Call it experience. I've handled bigger boys than him. It's all forcefulness...and a bit of raw strength." she answered, with a modest tone. "Will you marry me?" I muttered under my breath. She didn't hear me...thankfully.

"H-here it is!" the manager announced, standing in front of a large blue shipping container. However, it was padlocked...in three different places. It was clear someone didn't want us to get inside. "Can you open it?" I asked him. "Sorry...I don't have my cutters. They're back at the office. Maybe I should go get 'em?" the manager suggested...eager to get away from Fiona. "Screw your pussy cutters! Watch and learn, boys!" Fiona told us...facing the container. In seconds, she kicked all three padlocks...which unlocked them, sending them falling to the floor. "Wow..." I muttered in amazement...almost breathless.

End Of Chapter 12


	14. The Horrid Truth

**Chapter 13: The Horrid Truth...**

Down at the docks, Fiona and Terry uncover the truth about Senator Bryce's dirty doings.

**Fiona's POV**

Looking in that shipping container...I just couldn't believe my own eyes. "Holy mother of Chaos!" the manager cried out, before quickly fainting because of the sight. There, packed into the container...were about 10 young girls. They looked just barely 18...sitting on bags of white powder. I assumed it was cocaine...and there was a shitload of it. The girls squinted their eyes because of the light coming in...and looked terrified.

Terry stepped closer...with his hand outstretched. "It's OK...we're good guys...You're safe, now...I promise..." he spoke softly to them. One of the girls inched forward...but another pulled her back again. "Don't hurt us!" she said...shaking with fear. It seemed she was the only one who knew English...as I couldn't tell what the others were saying. Probably along the same lines.

"American?" one asked, in a timid voice. "Yes. Well...I am. It's OK. You're safe. Come on out." I stepped forward. The girl who knew some English rushed out to me...and the rest slowly followed. "Come on...let's get you somewhere safe and warm." I told her. A small smile appeared on her face. She was a cat...with orange fur...and dirt on her clothes. "Thank you." she said, before calling to the others, presumably telling them it was safe.

Terry looked around the container...and soon found something of interest. "Fiona! I found a letter!" he called to me, holding it up. A letter? Saying what? "We'll look at it, later! Call HQ for a van...or two. We've got to get these girls safe and sound!" I called back to him. They were the priority, right now. Some of them looked half-starved. Their clothes were torn and dirty...some had blood on them. Each one had a bruise somewhere on their body. They'd been beaten, kidnapped and stuffed in a container for who knows how long. Whoever was behind this...I'd fucking kill them!

Later at the HQ, we got the girls something to eat and drink, putting blankets over them. As they sat in the cafeteria, being seen to by various officers, I stood back, watching in horror. Why would someone do this?! Because they were vulnerable...and scared, that's why! I can't believe that someone would treat them like goods to be sold! It's...beyond disgusting! I didn't even have a word for this, it was so bad.

"Miss?" the girl who spoke some English came to see me. I listened on. "I am...ready...talk." she told me. I led her to the interview room, just a few doors down from the cafeteria. Every step of the way, she looked over her shoulder...seemingly still worried about someone. I assume she must be frightened of the people that did this to her...and they would do anything to get her back in their possession. "It's OK. You're safe." I kept on reassuring her...but she still looked as frightened as ever.

We sat down in the interview room and I took out a notepad to write everything down. "Can you...tell me your name?" I asked her. Hopefully she understood. "Yes. I am...Serena." she said. Her accent was definitely Eastern-European. "Do you know who...did this to you, Serena?" I asked her another question. Serena paused for a moment...considering what might happen if she told me. "You're safe, here. No one will hurt you, again. I promise." I reassured her.

"OK...it was...man...er...no name. But...man here...'Bryce'. He buy us..." Serena tried her best to explain. BUY THEM?! THAT BASTARD IS DEAD! "Senator Bryce? Do you know where you were going, Serena? Where did they say they were taking you?" I asked. "Um...it...Barlow Street...they said.". Barlow Street...close to the docks. Lots of warehouses in that area. If Bryce bought them...he probably wanted to sell them and the drugs. But...why? He had plenty of cash, already. Debts to pay, maybe?

**Terry's POV**

As Fiona interviewed the one of the girls we found in the container, I was regaining my composure with a cup of coffee. Honestly, it tasted terrible...so much so that I considered making an official complaint to whoever sold us that coffee machine in the cafeteria. Discovering those frightened girls in that horrid place made me feel sick to my stomach...so I may be vomiting, soon. The terrible coffee didn't help that. How could someone do that to living beings? Then again, I'm not surprised...I've seen many wars in my lifetime. Vietnam, The Falklands, the Gulf War...to name a few.

Then I remembered the letter I found, stuffed away in the corner. It was mostly written in Polish...which I didn't speak...nor even know how to begin pronouncing. Luckily, we had translators here in the HQ. I did recognise one word of English, however...'Bryce'...written clearly in black ink. This letter proved that Bryce is at least connected in some way. Confronting him with this, he'd HAVE to admit it. His days are numbered...and he'll be in a cell, soon enough.

"Terry! Come over here!" I heard Fiona's voice calling to me from down the corridor. I dropped my coffee, with the contents sure to stain the blue carpet...but I wouldn't even wash my drains out with that swill. "What is it, Fiona?" I asked, rushing over to her. "The girl I interviewed, Serena...She says Bryce was the buyer of the shipment...both them and the drugs! Thing is...we're missing hard proof...like an email...or some shit like that..." Fiona went on, sounding worried. "Ahem...Fiona?" I tried to get her attention, but she kept on going.

"Where the fuck are we supposed to find something like that?! We haven't got access to his computer...or anything! We're so close to..." she stopped when she spotted the letter I held proudly in my hand. "Good boy! I'm impressed..." Fiona said in a half-sultry, half-praising tone...which was an amazing thing to listen to. "It's in Polish...but we can go see the translator." I smiled at her. Fiona shot me a cute wink and motioned for me to follow her. As she walked, her red tail swayed from side to side...almost teasing me. She was impressed with me finding that letter...and I hoped I earned another one of those great kisses. For my lips to touch hers...it's simply to die for. When Fiona touches me, it's like a spark of electricity is surging through me. I want to feel that, again.

**Fiona's POV**

Thanks to the help of the on-site translator...and Terry...the stud...we finally deciphered the whole letter. It laid everything out in black and white. The fact that Bryce had transferred money to another account...the fact that the container was full of trafficked girls and drugs...and the fact that Bryce is going down like a ton of bricks. The Chief came to us, personally, to thank us for our hard work...and offered up the chance for us to arrest him, tomorrow. How could I say no to a chance to kick the shit out of that sicko?

My shift was over, though...as was Terry's...and we met up outside HQ. "We did good, today...you and me. Definitely looking forward to tomorrow, though." I smiled at him, twirling my bangs, casually. "That we did. I'll see you tomorrow...partner." he waved goodbye, walking in the opposite direction...with a huge smile on his face. Where does he think he's going? I'm not finished, yet! A quick grab and pull of his tail soon brought him back.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that..." he chuckled, nursing his tail. "I was gonna say...after we take down Bryce...you wanna take me to that bar, again? You know...for celebratory vodka and coke?" I asked him, hands on hips. I was practically teasing him...tempting him to say yes. "Why not? I'll pay...for all of it, this time." Terry chuckled...which brought a little fire into my heart. "Sure...if you don't mind buying 20 drinks for me! See ya, tomorrow...partner." I said my goodbyes, giving him permission to leave, without me having to grab his tail.

Before I could start off in the opposite direction to him...I felt his touch on my shoulder. "What the fu-?" I couldn't even manage to THINK anything before he spun me around...and kissed me...cupping one of my cheeks. My eyes were wide open...my tail was stiff...and my heart was on fire, beating a million times a second. It didn't last long, however...as he quickly pulled away. A pink blush was painted on my muzzle...and my eyes were still wide open.

Terry's blush was so red, it glowed...overpowering the orange evening skies behind him. "Until tomorrow, Fiona..." he said, softly...before running off. I just stood there...arm outstretched...as if to try to bring him back to me. I had my hand on my lips...where his once were...and that blush of mine wasn't going away...it was there to stay. Terry...you cheeky boy! Why did he do that, for? I mean, I enjoyed it...loved it, in fact. All I could do was make my way back to Amy's...still feeling hotter than a volcano...and blushing as red as a rose.

End Of Chapter 13


	15. Redemption At Last

**Chapter 14: Redemption...At Last**

The day after Terry stole a kiss from Fiona, the plan was set in motion to bust Bryce. It's all been leading up to this. Finally, Fiona will get her redemption...and maybe get something more, too?

**Fiona's POV**

City Hall...4PM...the stage was set. An ordinary Thursday afternoon, with cars rushing by and people walking about. Nobody had a clue that today...on this ordinary Thursday afternoon...Bryce was going down...hard. We had all we needed to make an arrest. The incriminating letter, the testimonies from the girls who were trafficked and the workers at the strip club...oh...and my boot in his face. I had been itching for a fight with someone for weeks...and now I'd get my chance to crack someone's skull...and all in the name of good. Funny how things change, right?

Years ago, I was just your ordinary, nasty criminal. A real bitch, who'd beat the shit out of anyone who crossed her...and lose the cops in seconds, blowing them a kiss as I scurried away. Now, I'm a cop, myself...with a badge...and a partner. Honestly, I don't think I would've made it this far without Terry. He's kept me going through all this...and I'm hoping he'll be my reward when it's all done. His support, his hugs...his kisses...THAT'S what I've been missing all these years...and it feels good to have it, at last. Time to redeem myself for all my past misdeeds...and get my man in the process.

Speaking of Terry, he's right by my side, walking up those steps to City Hall...with the same intentions as me. Soon, we reached the main lobby of the ornate building, with polished wood flooring...most likely made from something you can't get anymore...legally. The lady on the reception desk, a young rabbit, waved to us. "Hello, officers! Do you have an appointment?" she asked us. "We wanna see Senator Bryce...ASAP." I told her, keeping my mission in mind. I didn't have time for some shitty appointment...he's going down, today, whether my name is on a list, or not.

"Sorry, Mr. Bryce doesn't accept guests without an appointment..." she delivered the news I certainly didn't wanna hear...and my fists clenched. Terry stopped me from using violence, stepping ahead and taking over. "I know how important your job must be...managing all the things that happen in this place. So...we'll save you a job of admin and just make our way there. No need to write it down. After all...a lovely young lady like yourself has better things to do." Terry turned on his charm...which worked. "Oh...Well, I suppose...Go on, then!" she giggled, blushing wildly. She let us past with no further questions.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" I whispered to him as we began walking up the big marble staircase up to the first floor. "Charm works in many situations...You just need to know what to say." he smiled, modestly. Yep...he's good. After all...he charmed ME, didn't he? He must be good if he brought out MY soft side. We reached the top of the staircase...with Bryce's office just a few feet away from us...behind a pristine, white door. This is it...my first bust as a cop...and it was gonna be good.

Terry opened the door to his office...and a quick glance inside revealed all. Bryce was sat at his desk...writing something...he had no idea what was coming. "Oh, hello, officers! I didn't know you had an appointment?" Bryce had that fucking cheesy grin on his face...and I was gonna wipe it off, soon. Our stern expression told him we weren't pleased to see him...no...not in the slightest. "Officers?" he tried to make contact as we slowly approached his desk. Sweat started pouring down his face.

"Senator Bryce...you are under arrest. You have the right to remain..." before Terry could finish...the unthinkable happened. Bryce lifted up his desk and pulled out a pistol...pointing it straight at us. I froze...staring down the barrel. "I'm not going anywhere, officers!" he yelled, with fire in his eyes. The bastard...he's fucking dead! Terry did something equally unexpected...standing in front of me. "Terry?! What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked, in shock. He stood his ground.

"I warn you...put the gun down." Terry spoke in a threatening tone...much unlike him. "I don't think so!" Bryce still maintained his aim on Terry, refusing to drop his weapon. He had the upper hand...and he wasn't gonna give it up. "Put. The. Gun. Down!" Terry warned him, once more, clearly stating each word...with force behind them. What IS he doing?! He's gonna get himself killed! The silly, cute boy!

Then, it happened. Terry was bust a grey flash as he tackled Bryce, who still held the gun...yelling at the top of his lungs. With one move, Terry grabbed hold of the gun...pointing it up towards the ceiling...and twisted it. I heard the sound of Bryce's bones cracking under the sheer pressure. "AGGGHHHH!" he cried out in pain, pulling the trigger several times, but only shooting behind him. Bryce's arm was twisted behind him...and Terry had his other hand on Bryce's throat. "I warned you! I WARNED YOU! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" Terry yelled at him, giving him a punch square on his jaw.

I was...amazed by Terry's actions. His bravery...his skill...his yelling! Nothing made sense. Terry was soft, gentle...kind. Since when could he do...all this?! I was speechless...just watching it happen. "Senator Bryce, you ARE under arrest...and you're coming with me!" Terry cuffed him, twisting BOTH of his arms, this time. Ouch...that must hurt. Bryce had a disgraced look on his face...and blood streaming out of his bust lip. Terry had hold of him, pushing him out of the office...and turned to look at me.

He flashed me a soft smile...and a wink. "Coming, Fiona?" he asked, with a normal, calm voice. "Sure, Terry. I'll be right behind you." I told him, following on behind. What just happened? Terry just tackled a guy with a gun...that's what. I saw it happen...so why do I not believe it? Anyway...I suppose it's not an issue. We've got Bryce in custody...what we came for. What we've worked for. We deserve to take it easy, after this. I guess Terry was just really angry at Bryce for his actions. I was, too...it's understandable.

Outside City Hall, I was met by the sight of 16...no, 17 police cars...SWAT police fully dressed up in body armour...and of course, the Chief...with a loudhailer...cos he TOTALLY needs one of those, right? (!). The feedback from his hailer screeched through the air, hurting my ears. "Ahem...Fiona! Terrence! Don't panic! We heard the shots and we called in backup!" the Chief bellowed to us. His expression changed when Terry held up Bryce in cuffs with just one hand. Wow...he's stronger than I thought...hot!

"Oh...I see. All units, stand down. It appears we don't need you, after all." the Chief told all the other officers. I heard them groan and sigh, understandably pissed off cos their time had been wasted...but did I give two shits? Nah. The Chief approached us, with a smile on his face...for once. "Excellent work, you two! I always knew you could do it!" the Chief congratulated us. What?! Always knew we could do it? The fuck?! I remember that he said he didn't believe we could do it. Proved him wrong, then.

Terry pushed Bryce towards one of the squad cars, preparing to put him in the back seat. "Hey, Terry! Wait up a sec!" I called to him, rushing over. "Yes, Fiona?" he asked, looking at me. My actions told him what I wanted to say. I smacked Bryce's head against the squad car's window, leaving a bloodied crack in the glass. "THAT'S for thinking you can 'buy' girls!" I taunted him, right in his ear. Another? Why not? This time, I made the crack wider...and blood trickled down his face. "THAT'S for wearing such shit suits!". One last time, just for shits and giggles? Yep. This one was the hardest of all. "And THAT'S for being a politician!" I gave him my last insulting dig...and let Terry throw him in the car.

"Good one, Fiona! I like your style." Terry gave me the thumbs up...accompanied by a sweet smile. "You weren't bad, yourself, partner! You kicked his ass, back there." I returned the compliment. At last...we'd done it. Bryce was down, the Chief was happy...and now I ain't got no more work to do for a while. "Whaddaya say we get out of here? Take me to that bar, again, Terry?" I suggested, taking hold of his hand. "It would be my pleasure..." he said, before doing yet another unpredictable thing.

Terry just picked me up...holding me, bridal style...and started walking down the sidewalk. It felt...amazing to be in his arms, again. Plus, I was kinda tired...so getting a free ride there was pretty cool, too. The sunset looked awesome, this evening. The whole sky was painted a warm orange...looking as if it would burn you if you got too close to it. There was a cooling breeze running through the city streets, which cooled me down a little. After all, how could I NOT be warm when Terry's carrying me. It's just me and him...no one else...and that's the way I want it.

End Of Chapter 14


	16. Epilogue: Crazy For You

**Epilogue: Crazy For You**

With the case closed, Bryce behind bars and the Chief pleased with the duo...there's just one last thing to do. One last thing that the pair have been dying to hear...

**Terry's POV**

The bar was just half a mile away from City Hall...and you could still hear the sirens screeching in the distance. Even in Central City, one of the busiest places in the US, there was hardly anyone about. It seemed like everyone had just gone home...leaving me and Fiona with an empty street...in an almost empty city. Strange...but nice, all the same. At least we were alone...and we had each other.

Fiona's tail curled around my arm as I held her, bridal style. I felt her every breath on my neck, as she rested her head just beneath my own. Silence fell...and we knew we were truly alone. No more sirens...no more gunshots. Just my steps and her breathing. Nothing else was required...nor welcome in our little world. I felt closer to her than ever before.

"Are we there, yet, Terry? I'm getting restless..." Fiona broke the silence...which I didn't mind, at all. In fact, I wanted to hear her voice. "Almost, Fiona...almost." I reassured her. Reminds me of when my little brother used to bug me on car journeys to the seaside. Fiona snuggled up, closer to me...and that felt amazing. A small, cute giggle escaped her lips, which brought a smile to my face. She's enjoying my company just as much as I'm enjoying hers. Could it get any better? Let's find out...

"We're here..." I announced, as we got to the doorway of the bar we visited a few nights ago. It only felt like yesterday...but love can do that to you. It messes with your memory...your sense of time...and your body, too. It makes your heart beat faster than you thought possible...it makes your blood run hotter than the sun...and it brings happiness into even the darkest of worlds. Love makes my world go round...what about hers, I wonder?

**Fiona's POV**

The bar was practically empty, save for the bartender, who welcomed us with a wave. That bear had seen us before...and he didn't seem to wonder why Terry was carrying me like we'd just got married. I looked around the place, scanning the environment. Empty...good. Ah...there it is! Our window seat...the same as last time. We should sit there, again...and luckily, Terry thought the same.

He placed me down on one of the seats...and sat in the one, opposite. Same places as last time...all the more romantic, right? "Thanks...for carrying me, over here. I'm not the lightest of loads..." I giggled, smiling at him. Terry returned the smile with a charming chuckle. "No trouble at all...Drinks?" he pulled out his wallet from the pocket in his jeans. "Uh-huh. I'll have...a beer. Large glass, this time...I'm feeling thirsty." I told him. "Coming right up...and I may have a lager...also large." Terry stood up...but my grasp stopped him.

An idea had popped into my brain...and I wasn't gonna let it go. "I'll tell the bartender...You stay right here, OK?" I told him, adding a playful wink. Terry did as he was told...such a good boy. Now, it's time to put my little idea into action. "One large beer and a large lager, please." I gave the bartender our order. "Got it! Should be done in about..." the bartender began...but I shushed him. I had spied a jukebox in the corner of the bar...and I had a great idea what to do with it.

"You mind if I use your jukebox for a minute?" I asked, politely. He just nodded, looking a little confused as to what exactly I intended to use it for. Playing music, obviously...but a bit more special than that. Whilst the bartender worked on our drinks, I sneaked over to the jukebox...looking it over. It was a modern one...with a slot to put your phone into and then play music over the speakers. Hmm...music app, here I come.

I picked the song I wanted...perfect for what I had planned. What was I gonna do? Oh, you'll find out...soon enough. I walked back to the bar, collecting the drinks and then sitting back down at the table with Terry...looking as normal as possible. Thankfully, Terry had no idea what I'd just done. Man...is he gonna be shocked. In 3...2...1...action.

The song began with 80's sounding drums and a little synth. He instantly recognised the song. "Madonna...Crazy For You...1985." he told me with perfect accuracy. "Yep...well done. I like this song...maybe a little more than you think..." I hinted...which he didn't pick up on. He raised one eyebrow, curious as to what the fuck I was talking about. And in 3...2...1...I would do what everybody on Earth thought I would never do...sing.

_Fiona: Swaying Room as the music starts,_

_Strangers making the most of the dark,_

_Two by two, their bodies become one._

His eyes were wide open with surprise at my sudden outburst into song...but soon, that classic smile of his was plastered all over his face.

_Fiona: __I see you through the smokey air,_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare,_

_You're so close but still a world away,_

_What I'm dying to say, is that,_

Ready for the chorus? He'd better be...

_Fiona: I'm crazy for you,_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true,_

_I never wanted anyone like this,_

_It's all brand new,_

_You'll feel it in my kiss,_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you,_

Then, he decided it was time for HIM to show ME what he could do...and I couldn't have anticipated it, even in my wildest dreams...

_Terry: Trying hard to control my heart,_

_I walk over to where you are,_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all._

His singing voice was immaculate...almost as if he was a professional, doing it on stage, every night. For all I knew, he COULD be a professional...he IS full of surprises...just like me.

_Terry: Slowly now we begin to move,_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you,_

_Soon we two are standing still in time,_

_If you read my mind, you'll see,_

We gonna sing the next part together? You bet your ass we are!

_Terry And Fiona: I'm crazy for you,_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true,_

_I never wanted anyone like this,_

_It's all brand new,_

_You'll feel it in my kiss,_

And on it went, for what felt like forever. A duet with Terry...to a love song...explaining how we both felt. Perfect, right? Well, I think it's all about to get even better. As the song drew to a close, we found ourselves in each other's arms, once more...and a bright blush was painted on our muzzles. The same shade of pink. Thing is...we weren't awkward, anymore. Neither of us wanted to run away from this moment. Nah...we were all to happy to share it...at last.

"Fiona...I've wanted to say this...for weeks. And I...understand if you don't...feel the same way. But...Fiona Fox...I love you." he spoke softer and sweeter than he ever had before. Those three words echoed in my mind. _I love you...I love you...I love you._ Now, I knew what to say back to him. He looked longingly into my eyes, waiting for my response.

"I love you, too...Terrence Wolf." I gave my response to him...and a tear welled up in one of his eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs were fixed on me...so much so that I could see my reflection in them. He saw the same thing with my eyes...or at least, I assumed. "I...you...I...we...oh, dear..." he could barely speak. "I'll do the talking, Terry..." I shushed him, placing my finger on his lips.

I moved in, connecting my lips with his...cupping his muzzle...and putting my arms around him. That was it...we were together...just like that. No more awkward looks...no more jabbering incoherently...just me and him. No fucker else...and that's just the way I want it. Nobody could ruin this moment. I'd been waiting for this my whole life. This was better than Scourge...better than Sonic. THIS was perfect.

After what felt like a lifetime, we pulled away, once again looking into each other's eyes. I was the first to speak. "Call me, won't ya, babe? You got my number...use it." I said, simply. I just sauntered out of that bar, swinging my tail...my hips swaying with each step. I was so fucking pleased with myself. At last...I've got my man. "I...I will..." he just stood there, watching me throw open those glass doors...and just keep on going...right back into that sunset-drenched city...

The city that I would now call home. It feels so good...to be good...

End Of Redemption

_There you have it. The first instalment of the Fiona Fox series I'm writing. More on the way very soon._

_Reviews are welcome, as with all of my work, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think._


End file.
